


Is it fate? Or why can't I forget you?

by Denise86



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise86/pseuds/Denise86
Summary: Sarada was already annoyed. Boruto can't do a thing right. Now she has to bring him his list, annoyingly. But what happens if you get the wrong list and you have to face your fate?
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/ Kawaki (mentioned), Uchiha Sarada/ Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Sarada/ Uchiha Madara
Comments: 122
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader :) This is my first fanfiction and I am not a native speaker. So please don't mind the possible Grammar mistakes ;) Hope you enjoy the story!! Please comment if you like or make suggestions, so I can improve my writing. I don't own the Naruto or Boruto characters. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kudachi.

'Boruto...where are you?'

Sarada Uchiha walks a little faster through the city and is quite annoyed, although the word 'quite' is an understatement, she is pissed off. 

"Now I have to deal with this, can't he remember anything?" "Just irresponsible that guy", Sarada complained loudly as she walked towards Boruto's house.

Sensei Konohamaru asked the whole team to fill out a list of what equipment needs to be replaced. This includes throwing stars, shuriken, smoke bombs, medical kit etc. which will be reimbursed to the shinobi. Since the lists will be forwarded to the appropriate department the next day, and a failure to hand in the list will automatically result in the costs not being covered, it is important to hand in the list quickly. 

A few streets before Boruto's house Sarada meets Boruto's little sister Himawari and her new friend Yuina, a sweet girl. The two friends are also in the same group at the academy at the same time.

"Oh, hello Sarada" Himawari greets Sarada friendly, "Are you looking for my brother?" Sarada smiles at Himawari "Yes, he forgot to fill something in" Yuina, who stands behind Himawari shyly, greets Sarada somewhat reservedly "Hello, my name is Yuina Itomaki, nice to meet you" Sarada nods "Likewise, Yuina". 

Sarada gets a little impatient, knowing that her mother Sakura will be coming home late from work today and she still has to prepare dinner.

"Himwari, could you please give this to Boruto and ask him, no, make him bring it filled out tomorrow?" "Yes, I can do" Himawari takes the form and says goodbye to Sarada and Yuina, who also has to go home. 

Just as Sarada is about to start running Himawari shouts "Sarada, I think you gave me a wrong list" Sarada stops abruptly and turns to the little Uzumaki to say "Why? What's on the list?" 

Funny, it can't be the wrong list, I just looked at it this afternoon' Sarada jumps to Himawari and wants to look at the list again. When she touches the list, the paper and the writing fade and disappear.

Suddenly Sarada feels a strong pain in her eyes and screams "Nooooo, what's wrong? I can't see anything anymore" She takes off her glasses, but her eyes bleed very much and the blood drips on the paper and forms a new word.

Resurrection 

Himawari activates her byakugan and rushes with Yuina to Sarada, all of a sudden she is enveloped in a yellow light which robs all three girls of almost their entire chakra. Their unconscious bodies are pulled into a black vortex. The scroll remains, but now there is another word, in a darker shade, next to it... 

Hope 

After a while, the girls come around. They lie in a meadow next to a small river. Sarada opens her eyes and blinks, she can see again and her pain is gone. She no longer has her glasses on, but can still see clearly.

'Something is not right here...something is not right at all' Himawari and Yuina also slowly wake up and look at Sarada, who is sitting in the grass. "Saradaaaaaaaa" Himawari screams panicky "Your body, I uhhh your hair and uh face..." Himawari is getting more and more panicky, Yuina looks like she's seen a ghost, too. "What's the matter? It's okay, what's wrong?" Sarada is tense but annoyed at the same time.

'Those kids can express themselves more clearly, can't they?' 'What's that?' Suddenly she realizes the situation.  
Sarada feels she has big breasts that weren't there before. Then she looks down at her long legs, beautiful legs with porcelain coloured skin, which form a round, female bottom. She notices her black, silky hair that reaches almost to the ground. Panic, she panics. Quickly she runs to the river and finds out that her reflection does not match her at all, not directly. She is about 10 years older, about 20-22 years old. Full lips, a long narrow nose. A female face, narrow and long and a little round at the bottom. Her black eyes still reflect her sharingan, but now a full Three-Tomoe Sharingan. Sarada has the feeling that these eyes have already endured much suffering, as they shine in an intensity and seem to be emotionally very pronounced. She had the feeling to see the Mangekyou Sharingan for a short time, but did not think about it further.

'How could this happen? How is such a thing possible?'

But luck shouldn't be on her side this time either. On her forehead she sees her mother's Strength of a Hundred Seal. Unconsciously, she touches her forehead. "Impossible... 

Himawari and Yuina look at Sarada's reaction and walk towards her. "Sarada, what happened?" "Where are we? How do we get home?" Himawari was restless, but can still ask her questions sensibly. Yuina, on the other hand, stood silently beside her. Sarada tried to strengthen herself mentally, examining her surroundings.  
"I think we're outside of Konoha... but I am not sure" "Maybe we should try to get out of this forest to see where we are exactly, then...." 

Suddenly a booby trap explodes near them and Sarada can't finish her sentence. "Quick, everyone behind that rock, go!" Quickly, everyone hides behind a small rock and makes himself small.

A group of shinobi with funny looking armor enters the meadow. "...Strange I thought I felt a big chakra signature here," says an older shinobi of the group. "Never mind, we have to go, we can't wait any longer" says a small man who looked very young. 

'I didn't know we had a costume party nearby' thought Sarada. 'No, this is too realistic, something is wrong' "Please stay here, I'll be right back. I want to check something", said Sarada and followed the group unobtrusively. 

As she listens through the bushes after a few minutes, she hears a lot of noise: laughter, market criers and the hustle and bustle of a small village. When she looks closer and sees the symbols, the clothes and the language of the inhabitants, she almost faints. 

She starts to sweat and trembles all over her body. She quickly returns to the girls. 

"Sarada what did you see? Are you all right? Are you all right?" Himawari is visibly nervous. When she doesn't get an answer, she asks harder, "What happened?"

Sarada wakes from her shocked state and smiles at Himawari, but her eyes betray her. "I think we're home... in Konoha..." "But that's good," Yuina suddenly says. "Yes, but where is not our problem, but when is," Sarada says softly. "What do you mean?" both girls ask at the same time. 

"We are in the Warring States Period......"


	2. I will protect you both!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada, Himawari and Yuina ended up in the past. A hostile environment and three young Kunoichi, who are not battle tested. Will they find their way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chaper two :) I am happy to wrote two chapters in two days. Thank you so much for your comments!! Love to read them and your opinions about that story :) Enjoy!!

"We are in the Warring States Period...."

Sarada takes a deep breath and tries to clear her head. 

Himawari and Yuina look at each other and Himawari says, "Warring States?" The two girls don't seem to have any idea what that means. 

'What can I expect from children...' but she forgets that she is actually only two years older. 

"Listen, this is a very serious situation." Sarada wants to sit down again, her legs get caught in her long hair and she falls rudely on her arse. 'Shit, I'll have to get used to this length.' The girls start to laugh and cry. 'Those stupid brats...' Sarada smiles slightly 'Well, a little laughter won't hurt', noticing that her outfit has changed as well. 

A long, red top, which could be a top at the same time but also a mini dress. At the waist it is tightly tied with a white belt/band. The sleeves are wide and long and you can move easily. Under the top her breast bandages are a little visible. She wears knee-length black boots. These remind of the boots of her mother Sakura, when she was younger. But these boots are really even longer and go over her knees. Under the top she wears short white/beige shorts. 

'Oh that outfit looks really good...' 'Oh what am I talking about?' 'I don't care, I'm not interested in that' "Yuina, do you have a hair band with you?" Sarada tries to keep her long hair together. "Yeah sure, I always have a spare ribbon with" "Well, thanks a lot!" Sarada takes the wine-red ribbon and closes her hair down. It's practical and looks quite good. Again I think something unimportant, never mind."  
"So what I'm trying to tell you is that the situation is very serious. We have somehow ended up in the past and by past I mean about 100 years or so. That's what I meant by the Warring States Period." Himawari and Yuina are quiet, you just hear the sound of the river and the birds chirping.   
"So some kind of time travel?" Himawari's eyes sparkle and she bounces around. "Wowww, how great!" Yuina, on the other hand, sits quietly and says nothing.

'Oh this is going to be harder than I thought, Boruto's optimistic sister doesn't understand the problem here.... Damn it, I know some information about this time, but we haven't been taught any details' Sarada thinks 'And that's what matters, no one must know that we are from the future, who knows what else happens...' "People listen, no one must know that we are not from this time. The people here would probably think we are crazy or even worse, we might change the course of the future, do you understand?" The two girls nod.

Sarada breathes a sigh of relief that she has inherited the sharp thinking of her parents.

"Ok, that means we must not attract attention until we find a way home" Sarada stands up and adds "This era is completely the opposite of our present world, brutal, deadly wars are fought here and the shinobi who live here often don't have a long life expectancy. Many ninja don't live to be 30 or 20 years old. Many children die in fights. In addition, women have no special value in society. The main thing is that they give birth to many, strong descendants who serve their clans and families. Female shinobi, Kunoichis are almost non-existent. You must also be careful not to get raped or killed. Sarada stops at her last two words and swallows ".... I'm sorry, but I'm only telling the truth..."   
Himawari takes her hand and smiles "It's ok, you just want to protect us, just like my brother wants to protect me" 'That Boruto......must be good for something after all' Sarada squeezes Himawari's hand and laughs. 

At the same moment Yuina's stomach growls "...oh sorry...I haven't eaten for a long time" and turns red. 

Sarada thinks 'We could fish here and build a fire, but that would be too risky to build a fire so close to the village. Besides it will be dark soon and they have to sleep somewhere. Besides, I am responsible for the two girls now, so I don't want them to stay out here and be exposed to danger. Especially that shinobi group from before was very disturbing' Sarada gets impatient, she has to find a solution quickly. We could go to the village and ask if there's an inn, they could stay there for the night. But without money it won't work...no matter what they have to test it' "I have an idea, we'll go to the village together and try to find an inn and get a room. Since we don't have money and to be honest I don't know if there is an inn at this time, I think it will be a bit more difficult. Anyway, we try.It's getting too dangerous to stay here" 

Himawari reaches into her bag and takes out money "Here I have some pocket money with me, is that enough? Sarada has to laugh for the first time and strokes Hmawaris head "Thank you very much, but we need money what there is at this time" Himawari looks at the money and then at Sarada " Ah,ok" and puts the money back in her pocket, an old amulet falls out of her pocket.

"Oh" Himawari picks it up. It looks like a small moon and shines white, but in the twilight it looks slightly purple. It even looks like there are small craters on the spherical pendant.

"Mom gave this to me after telling me the story of how she and Dad came together after he saved her" she says proudly and happily.

Sarada looks at the pendant and says "Himawari would it be ok if we 'lend' your pendant and get money for it? We'll buy the pendant back later." Himawari clutches the pendant tightly "Nonnnn, it's from mum" Sarada tries again "Please little Hima (her new nickname), we'll get it back, I promise!" Himawari swallows and says "Promise?... Swear???" "Yes, I swear." Sarada smiles and hopes that her plan to find a pawnshop and exchange the pendant for money works. 

The three girls approach Konoha and Sarada suddenly stops "Shit, you need new clothes, mine are somehow adapted to this time, even if they are too short. But your clothes are too modern." "Look out, I think there is a pawnshop in front, there might be a small stand next to it where you can get new clothes, but I am not sure, please wait here until I come back" 

Sarada is lucky that only few people see each other before she enters the pawnshop. But still she gets some angry, some curious looks. When she enters the pawnshop, she is greeted angrily. "What do you want in my shop, stranger, woman?" When Sarada remains a bit shocked but also pissed off, the man continues to say "Have you lost your tongue? Don't you have a husband to go with you?"

Sarada smiles and says "I would like to exchange this amulet" 

"Hmm, let me see, hmmmmmm very interesting, finely worked, heavy weight, did you steal this?" 

"What... uh no, of course not... it's an heirloom." Sarada tries to avoid her Sakura-like tantrum. "Unbelievable this guy"

"I can give you this amount" Sarada looks at the money the guy is laying on the table. "No, that's not enough, the amulet is worth more..." 

"Take it or leave it, your choice, woman." 

'He can stick his woman right up his ass.' Sarada gets angry and part of her chakra flows out uncontrolled, her sharingan flashes briefly. Good thing the salesman turned around and didn't notice that. Sarada looks into an old mirror and is startled. 'Well, he didn't see it...' "Thanks mister, I'll take the money..." Sarada takes the money and disappears. Sarada looks thoughtful 'Thank you Hima, I'll try to get your amulet back...' She looks at the money '... it's not much, but it'll be enough for a few nights and some clothes.

Together they go to the stand which offers a small selection of children kimonos.

"Good evening, I would like to buy two kimonos for my.....two nieces" says Sarada. "Ohhh very much, what do we have for three pretty ladies?" says an older, little woman. And with older means very old. She walks bent, has long curly grey hair in braids and very many folds. A face marked by many wars. Yet she has a smile on her lips. "Just come here, we are sure we will find something suitable for you "She examines Himawari's yellow jacket as she holds it up. 

Sarada has to laugh inside 'She must be thinking where we come from, it's a good thing she doesn't see so well anymore' 

While Himawari and Yuina are choosing their kimonos and want to pay Sarada, the woman addresses her "My pretty child, forgive me for asking, but what is that beautiful diamond on your forehead?"

Sarada is shocked, but quickly replies "A kind of gemstone, my mother put it on me to...uh...testify my purity...an old custom in the village where we come from..." 'Oh Sarada, what are you thinking of?'

"Ah so that's how it is, purity" laughs the old lady and her wrinkles get bigger, "Young love, oh how beautiful, I wish you to find a wonderful husband or is there already someone? "...uh...not yet" Sarada stutters. "Oh, that's yet to come, a beauty like you, who also seems to have excellent manners," laughs the old woman further. 

"Thank you, I'm sure" 'If she knew' Sarada thinks. 

After leaving the shop with new clothes, they enter a small inn with only 5 rooms. On the way to the inn there was a small stand where they could eat ramen noodles and fresh fish. Full and tired they now share a room. The receptionist recommended a bath, which is opposite the road, if we hurry we can take a bath before they close. With a hot bath I can think about what to do next' Sarada looks forward to the prospect of bathing her new body.

"Oh, I wonder what I look like naked... Sarada blushes and quickly pushes the thought away. As they walk towards the bathroom the street is almost completely empty. 

'Konoha was really small at that time' Sarada thought.

As they enter the bathroom, Sarada notices a confidential symbol, too confidential. 'Uchiha....' The bathroom is right next to the entrance to the Uchiha compound. 

'Mmhhh...why do my eyes hurt so much...stupid that my glasses are in the future...' After a few seconds the pain is over and she feels Himawari pulling her into the bath. 

At the same time a rather annoyed looking Tobirama Senju visits the pawn shop. "...we're about to close" the unfriendly salesman calls, but stops and starts sweating when he sees Tobirama "Oh my lord, excuse me, how can I help?" "You, what do you know about a person with a very rare yet unusually strong chakra who entered this store today?"

"Please? I do not understand?" 'Ah, typically this salesman doesn't know chakra. What can I expect from an ordinary citizen who has no shinobi training whatsoever...tsssss' "Whatever I mean is, was there a suspicious, unusual person in here today?" Tobirama felt a very brief but unusually strong chakra current towards evening. A chakra that he can't identify but which he'd better keep an eye on.

"Unusual? No, just an annoying young woman trading a valuable amulet Then she disappeared right after that." "A woman?" Tobirama didn't know why this information would be useful now. "Yes, a beautiful young woman, annoying but beautiful. She looked like a typical female Uchiha, but different at the same time, she had a kind of diamond on her forehead" 

'Diamond forehead? An Uchiha? And also in a pawn shop? Funny, "Ok, thanks a lot" Tobirama left the shop.'Wait, I'll find you...' 

Then he's on his way, because he finally has some work to do and also has to check if his brother the Hokage is doing his duties. 'I hope the tournament the day after tomorrow goes off without any problems, because they can't afford any problems after the foundation of the village...'

In the meantime Sarada enjoys her bath, the girls rather splash around. She hears loud talk from the other side of the bath, the men's bath.

"... Shinji ... will you enter the tournament the day after tomorrow?" "Why should I? No desire..." "But the winner gets a very big bonus, so you can easily take a few months off from missions" 

Sarada suddenly becomes wide awake 'bonus? Tournament?' She slides closer to the partition to hear a little more. 

The other man continues, "What good is the bonus if I'm in hospital or worse? Supposedly the opponent is supposed to be the best security guard of the Senjus, right under Tobirama in the order, that can only end badly...besides this tournament is just propaganda, they want to make a big spectacle out of it, so that the citizens are distracted from the actual tensions" 

'Tensions?' Sarada slides back into the water. 'This money would solve all our problems, so the financial ones' 'Nonsense Sarada are you still clear in your head? Don't even think about it, you'll never make it...besides, you shouldn't make any fuss...and the tournament is the day after tomorrow, I don't even know what techniques my current body can do, forget it...' 

Sarada sinks into the water up to her head and closes her eyes. 

'That's it...those eyes, that body. I should use that. Maybe it's fate? If I give up now, I'll never be able to become Hokage.'

Besides, I have to protect them both.' She starts shaking, a tear runs down, a little hopelessness, then determination.

'I will not give up now' She opens her eyes and sees in the reflection of the water the Mangekyou Sharingan, her own newly awakened one. 

First shocked, then relaxed. As she lies in bed with the girls in her room and hears the soft breathing of the two of them, she says softly "I protect you with these eyes, with my life..."

The tournament can come, come on, stupid Senju...


	3. New surprises and new obstacles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada has one goal....to become the Hokage! But now she has other problems to solve. How will she master all the obstacles in this time? Will she succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) So I put all my inspiration in this chapter, hope you all like it ;) I will try to upload the next chapter at the end of the week, but now I am thrilled to read what you think about this one. Please comment if you like :) By the way I heard this song in the radio before I started writing this chapter. I think the lyrics of this song fit this chapter: Ava Max, Kings and Queens (especially the sword part;) but the best and most fitting one is: 'Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me...' Come on thats amazing and Uchiha like :D

The next morning Sarada informed the children of her decision. They both eat their breakfast and try to understand what Sarada has planned. 

"Wow great, but the shinobi must be ultra strong, right?" Himawari drinks her milk and looks at Sarada.

"Yeah... that's true, but I can give it a try..." Sarada's optimistic decision suddenly turns to the negative. Self-doubt plagues her. 

Yuina, sitting quietly at the table, suddenly says "I trust you, you can do it!" Sarada and Himawari look at Yuina at the same time and are shocked to hear such words from the rather quiet Yuina. 

"Thanks Yuina" Sarada seems a little relieved. "Best we start training right away, I think we should find an open space far away from Konoha. Even if it's risky..." Sarada gets dressed and the three girls follow her to find a good place to train. 

"It should be okay here..." Sarada is just about to warm up when she hears Himawari scream. 

"Ahhhh..." Sarada and Yuina run to her immediately. "What's wrong? Are you okay????"

"There... there is someone lying there." 

Sarada bends down to the body and finds that the body is a corpse and has been lying there for a while. The stench is also very strong. 

"He's dead... please look away" she says quietly. 

The body is a shinobi who probably died from his wounds. She notices a sword beside the body and picks it up. 'The sword looks just like dad's...' She looks at it and twirls it around a few times. "Maybe I should take it with me... He doesn't need it anymore..." She also takes the holder for the sword, which is attached to his hip. 'Uhhhhh I have to clean that up before I use it'.

They spend the whole morning testing various techniques. At least Sarada, the other two sit in the grass and watch her. Before she started training she used some protecting seals to seal the area. She hoped they would work, she only knew two that her mother taught her. Sarada tries to use few chakras because she does not want to be discovered. She also learns a little bit about the sword. She notices different qualities. She could expand on this sword's might by channelling her lightning chakra into the blade with chakra flow, which would increase its sharpness greatly through high-frequency vibrations. This would allow her to cut through almost anything. She has managed to master the chidori like her father Sasuke, so it is not so difficult for her to handle this sword. However, she also thinks that even the best swordsmen cannot master a sword in 24 hours. 

Exhausted, she sits down with the girls and thinks about what she has learned or tried to master so far. She notices that she has mastered some techniques, but also that she could not master many of them. Chidori she masters quite well, the simple fire techniques of her clan she also knows. 

'Good that daddy showed me a few things, otherwise he only has time for Boruto...' She taps her finger on her chin. She can also make several shadow clones, more than in her younger body, seven to be exact. 'Funny, maybe it's my adult body' she thinks. What else? 

She devises a tactic that might protect her from possible counterattacks. It's a good thing she has a keen analytical mind, though she's so young.

"Chidori, fire, sword, shadow clones and..." 

That's right, since she has that body she is extremely fast, even really fast. She's scared. And her eyes, a big advantage. She knows how to use the Sharingan. When she activates the Mangekyou, she feels that nothing has changed. Funny...what can I do with this? I don't know how to use it. 

She deactivates it and takes a running start, trying to test her brute strength on the ground. But it doesn't go as planned.....the ground breaks up and some trees fall into a huge hole. The girls jump up and get scared. 

'Shit...' "Come on guys, let's get out of here or someone will spot us afterwards" 'Too bad I would have liked to test the seal of mummy, but since I have difficulties in Medical Jutsu anyway, I should try it later...I hope I won't need it'.

As they enter the town she notices a small stand with many empty scrolls on the table. The sign says "Registration Tournament"

"Oh crap, I should have known..." Sarada approaches the booth, noticing that apparently nobody has registered, at least that's what it looks like. 'Hmmm as a woman I shouldn't register, but if I show up instead of a man I might get disqualified'. Sarada is weighing her options.' I use the Sharingan and put him in a trance.

"Girls, please stop, okay?" Sarada walks slowly to the booth and addresses the man behind the booth, a senju, it seems. 

"Hello Sir, what are you looking at?" Sarada asks sugar sweet and tries to flirt in a way she has never done before. 

"Oh hello young woman, here shinobi of all villages can sign up for the tournament tomorrow," the man says astonishingly friendly to her.

'Although I probably look like an Uchiha in the eyes of the other people, he's not hostile to me' Sarada smiles and leans forward a little. 

The man seems a little nervous, but risks a glance towards Sarada's easily visible breast bandages. "To be honest, there was not much going on today, probably because the expected opponent will be the captain of the Senjus". 

Sarada looks at the man and asks "But that's very interesting, what do you think sir? Can you give me a registration form?" 

"What a good joke!" The man starts to laugh. 

"Why not?" Now Sarada looks very pissed off and asks more forcefully.

"My pretty lady, only highly skilled shinobi may enter here. Besides, you're a woman, I don't think..." 

"Oh, I think so" Sarada says and activates her Sharingan. 

"What uh no, wait.." but it's too late, Sarada orders him under trance to give her a form which she fills out and returns. Before she deactivates her eye she asks who made these rules, "Of course Lord Tobirama my lady". So the second hokage, that's all she needs to know and disappears to the waiting girls. 

At this very moment she notices the aforementioned man, Tobirama Senju, who is talking to a shinobi in armor and will probably come to the registration booth. 'Good that he didn't see me...probably he's giving the man instructions for a mission or something' Sarada thinks ' Tobirama Senju...Second Hokage, genius, inventor of many Jutsus and the worst...Uchiha hater' At least what she heard once, but is that true? 

A few minutes later Tobirama comes to the booth to check the status of the registrations "Something strange? Is everything going according to plan?" asks Senju in his usual emotionless voice.

"Nothing conspicuous, my Lord" says the man who woke up from his trance a few minutes before and can't remember anything. 

"That's good then" Tobirama looks around and returns to the Hokage Tower. 'Funny, I thought I felt something...'

In the meantime, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju are standing at their favourite place and staring into the sky. 

"Hm..." says Madara and looks bored in the air.

"What's bothering you?" Hashirama asks in his usual relaxed manner and smiles.

"...Nothing, but do you think that a tournament is the right thing in these times?" Madara says more seriously and turns to Hashirama. 

"...Why not? A little change might make for a relaxed atmosphere and our village could use some fun after the terrible years!"  
Hashirama looks up to the sky again and seems thoughtful. "I know that our warriors are tired, tired from all the fighting and that they don't show any interest in this tournament...but" Hashirama looks at Madara "I still want to create a change, even if it is only for one day". 

Madara smiles slightly "Hm...if you think so..."

In the future...

"How Sarada is not with you????????"

Sakura's wavering between panic, anger, and serenity right now. She had just called the last person she thought Sarada might be with. She's not even with Boruto, and strangely enough, Himawari and a friend of hers are missing, too. 

Desperately she sits at the table and holds her head in her hands.

'...I must inform Sasuke...'

In the meantime, Hinata and Boruto are trying to find Himawari. 

'Please sis, don't be hurt...' Boruto is very worried and is mobilizing all his classmates to find Himawari. In the process he has learned that Sarada and Himawari's new friend Yuina has also disappeared. 

Naruto stands in the Hokage Tower and puts on his Hokage coat and is determined to find his little daughter, no matter what it takes. 

'Wait Himawari...I'll come to you'

Back in the past again

The three girls make their way to the Inn to eat a little something they bought at a stand. 

Hashirama and Madara meet them at the same time. 'Noooo... everyone but these two and not now' Sarada gets panicky, of course she knows the stories of the god like first hokage and what is even worse... Madara Uchiha.

'What shall we do now?'

But just in this moment Tobirama comes to the other two and they are talking.

'Oh not him too...I didn't see him coming or feel him coming...but anyway, now we can quickly take another road.'

The three of them were able to get to safety before Madara, who hates Tobirama like the plague, went in the same direction as the girls. 

'Strange...I thought I sensed a very powerful chakra signature..hmmm' 

Shortly before it gets dark Sarada goes into the forest with the girls once more. 

She accidentally cuts herself lightly on the sword and blood runs into her hand, angrily beating her bloody hand on the ground. 

'Shit...why does that scratch bother me so much?..I'm probably just afraid of tomorrow.'

At that very moment a huge hawk appears out of a loud bang and a cloud of dust. 

"Garuda????????" Sarada falls to the ground in horror. "Garuda, is it really you? How can this be?? You are Papas summon and I am in the past..besides, we don't have a contract" 

The big hawk just looks at Sarada and grabs her by the collar with his beak and puts her on his back and before Sarada can say anything, they fly away. 

Higher and higher and higher, Sarada has no fear, on the contrary, she loves this freedom. The girls are amazed and look up. After a few minutes they land again. 

"Wow, thanks a lot Garuda..." She strokes the bird's beak and it disappears again. 

Later the girls sit in the room and Sarada enumerates their techniques and tactics for tomorrow. 

"Chidori, fire, shadow clones, strength, speed, sword, Sharingan and... and Garuda, guys, I think I can do it!" Sarada laughs and also the girls have a little hope to get closer to their home again, because they often cried because of homesickness during the last days.

The next morning at 11am Sarada gets ready, as the tournament is scheduled to take place at 12pm in a recently built stadium. She checks her clothes, pulls her boots up tightly, does her hair down, puts her sword on. She checks her eyes and activates and deactivates the sharingan.

'Good, everything ok' She also straps on a small weapon bag, which she bought at the market yesterday. So that she at least has some shuriken, throwing stars and explosive traps for safety. 

Together all three go to the stadium. 

"You can go to the stadium right away, because you are still children, I asked the nice old lady from the kimono stand if she could accompany you, she was immediately thrilled by the variety. Hurry up, she's already standing in front of the stadium and it's getting crowded very fast, because the entrance is free." 

"Wait, what did you tell her why you didn't come?" Yuina suddenly asks. 

"No problem, I just said that I still have something to do, so hurry up, I have to prepare myself" Sarada kisses both girls on the forehead and leaves. 

Meanwhile the stadium fills up and Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara take their seats, with only Hashirama sitting, Tobirama and Madara standing next to him on each side. Yuina, Himawari and the old woman whose name is Yui also take their places. 

A kind of announcer tries to speak or even scream against the sounds of the masses. "Welcome to the first tournament of our village, we welcome all inhabitants and also all visitors and fighters of other villages, we wish you a lot of fun" Then it becomes quiet. 

A kind of drum roll sounds and a single, young fighter with heavy armour enters the stadium. He is of medium size, has a long sword on his back, long brown hair in braids and piercing eyes. He also has the Senju crest on his armour. 

"It goes to Sora Senju, first captain and undefeated so far ..." "Please also welcome our challenger ...uhhh" 

While the announcer is still trying to decipher the name, everyone is looking for the challenger in the stadium.

"He was probably too scared and ran away" says Madara.

"...Oh, he's probably just nervous, the good guy" says Hashirama and grins and scratches his head. He is nervous, because only one person has registered and not showing up would be a disaster. 

'...come on now...' Tobirama thinks and tries to find or sense the challenger , because he also knows about the embarrassing situation.

Meanwhile Sarada takes a deep breath and prays quietly "...please you gods out there...no please mom...and also dad give me the strength to get through this..." 

Suddenly a huge bird appears in the sky. It flies majestically over the middle of the stadium and holds its position. Everyone, really everyone, looks up at the same time.

"Up there...there...there is a person standing on a bird" cries an thrilled citizen and everyone starts whispering.

Sarada closes her eyes and lets herself fall backwards with outstretched arms. When she has reached a certain depth, she does a few somersaults until she lands perfectly on the ground. She straightens up, grabs her sword, which immediately connects her to Chakra and opens her eyes with the Sharingan and grins. 

All persons awaken from their rigor and all pairs of eyes are directed towards Sarada in astonishment.

"What the ....." Tobirama almost faints from shock, amazement, anger and pissed off. "A woman" and another Uchiha?? Ok he did not say that loudly about the Uchiha, because that asshole Madara is standing right next to him. 'Ah, that was probably the woman from the pawn shop, the one with the strong chakra, ... oh God the tournament.'

Hashirama just says "..hmm..interesting..yeah yeah really interesting...hey Tobi do you see that? Madara did you see this? An Uchiha kunoichi!! And did you see the giant bird? How exciting!!" he is very happy about this surprise and grins and hits Madara on the shoulder.

Madara, although unemotional as always, seems to be slightly shocked but at the same time very curious. He doesn't know this young woman and certainly not as Kunoichi with Sharingan, besides she seems to have a strong chakra. 'This could be interesting...'

Himawari, Yuina and Yui are thrilled, "So your aunt is a Kunoichi of the Uchihas, how wonderful, why don't you say so right away, I have wonderful kimonos for the Uchihas to choose from". The girls laugh.

The Senju opponent doesn't say anything and just grins arrogantly. 

'Just you wait, I'll knock your arrogance right off your face' Sarada thinks.

The announcer stutters "...uh ah here it is now ähh the name...ah ok , so Sora Senju against... Sarada Uchiha, now fight...!!"

Sarada grins wider, runs ultra fast with a lightning chidori on her sword and screams ...

"Chidoriiiiii"


	4. The fight that will change everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the tournament starts and Sarada has to prove herself. Will she make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader :) As promised (end of the week) I publish the next chapter now. I will try to upload the next one on Wednesday (hope that will work). ;) Please leave comments so that I could know what I can do to improve my writing :) Thanks for reading!!

"Chidoriiiii..."

Sarada runs with top speed to her Senju opponent, who doesn't manage to evade. She has reached a speed that even surpasses the fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash. Realizing that he can't dodge and she doesn't want to kill him, she pulls her sword aside at the last moment and hits him on the head with her fist instead. 

'So now your arrogance is gone from your face...as promised' Sarada grins and jumps to the side. 

The Senju is too shocked to react, besides he wouldn't make it anyway. He flies with wide and open eyes 100 meters against the opposite wall of the stadium and remains lying unconscious. 

'Damn ... that was fast... how great ... and now, give me the bonus!!' Sarada smiles and puts her sword back. 

The spectators watch in shock before they scream and cheer. The audience applauds and stands up. 

Himawari and Yuina cheer and even the old woman Yui jumps up and down "That I can still experience this.....a strong aunt you have there. So now I know why she doesn't have a husband yet. He has to endure this strength after all" then she sits down again and laughs with tears in her eyes "The face of the Senju when she hit him, priceless, really unique".

The announcer wakes up from his shock and shouts "...uhh..Knock out...Knock out...in record time...and the winner is the challenger...Sarada Uhihaaaaaaaaaaaaa...congratulations" 'Oh I hope Sora Senju is well...' the announcer thinks and looks at the unconscious Senju.

Meanwhile there is absolute silence between Hashirama, Madara and Tobirama. Until suddenly Hashirama jumps up and shouts "Tobiiiii, Tobiiiii did you see that? Did you see that? Poor Sora... "Hashirama whispers tearfully. 

'Incredible, this speed...and brute strength. Besides, she spared Sora, unusual for an Uchiha to show compassion...' Tobirama looks back from the unconscious Sora to Sarada, who has now deactivated her Sharingan. 

Madara looks thoughtfully at Sarada 'Who are you?....where did you get this strength?...mhh... As long as she kicked the senju's ass, well done, woman!' Madara smiles a little at first (he would never give public praise), but then starts to laugh heartily and looks at Hashirama "Well, I guess we won and kicked your asses!"

"How meannnnn Madara" says Hashirama "Besides, there is no more we, after all we are all us now..." he adds. 

"Yes, it makes sense how you phrase it, brother" Tobirama is annoyed by Hashirama's manner again.

Sarada is down in the middle of the arena... 'Hey, hello, I'm done. Where is the bonus? Hello?! How annoying' she thinks and kicks a rock off the floor.

All of a sudden the main gate opens and five, reallyyyyy five Uchihas enter the arena. 

Sarada and the audience look in the direction of the gate at the same time. The spectators start talking wildly, because they don't understand what is happening. Yui and the two girls look shocked to the gate. The announcer doesn't understand anything anymore.

'What the hell... are you trying to fool me??????' Sarada almost faints in shock and rage. 

"Heyyyyy you can't do this...This is unfair and against the rules!"

Sarada is so angry she doesn't realize her Sharingan is reactivated. She looks straight up at Tobirama (knowing that this is his doing) and points her finger at him (just like a 12 years old would). Her fear and respect for talking to the future Hokage in this way has completely disappeared.

Tobirama raises only one eyebrow and says unemotionally, but loud and clear, "These are the rules of this tournament, once the challenger has defeated the first opponent, he must defeat all opponents, right up to the final one. If he defeats them all, he wins the tournament. Otherwise it would be too easy... If the rules don't suit you, you can quit, Uchiha woman!" 

The use of the words "Uchiha" and "woman" made Madara and Sadara angry at the same time, each of them making a different word angry. Madara was about to say something like... 

"I have a name too, my name is not woman" Sarada said with so much venom in her voice that the audience was shocked and silent by so much disrespect. 

Madara unusually starts to laugh.

"Tssss...and my lady Uchiha that means you don't give up?" Tobirama asks visibly annoyed. 

"You bet my lord" Sarada tries to copy him by using a more polite form of address and deactivates her eyes again.

Even Tobirama has to smile "Well, that's the way it's supposed to be!"

"Tobi, what is this? She has already won, why did you send the Uchiha elite troop of Madara? That is really unfair", Hashirama tries to convince his brother that he fears the young Uchiha girl could be harmed. 

"This is not possible...since you promise such a high premium as a prize, which is far too high for our expenses, so she must not win" Tobirama gives his brother an angry look and he doesn't say anything anymore and sits down again apparently defeated and sighs. 

Madara looks down at his troop and says slightly threateningly "Tobirama, I didn't know that you were allowed to order my men to fight...but since I want to test this girl and her abilities I'll allow it once, but after that you will never order it again, understand?"

Tobirama also looks at him and says, "Tsk... so be it." 

Madara suddenly finds the day very interesting 'Let's see what you got, show me your claws...'.

The announcer shouts "So to the next fight, Sarada Uchiha has to face the Uchiha elite unit...so fight". 

Sarada takes a deep breath 'phew, don't lose your nerve, even with so many opponents, don't get weak, think of the girls, think of the money, think of...home...'

The five shinobi start to split up and one of them grins and says "Mhhh...little one, are you sure you want to fight? You're too pretty to fight here and get hurt or even killed...you might as well come with me and keep me warm tonight..." 

Then Sarada was shocked and turned red as a tomato. 

The Uchiha laughs and says "Oh are you still innocent?" trying to provoke her and distract her from the other four Uchihas, knowing that she is not to be underestimated. 

"It's none of your fucking business, all right?" Sarada draws her sword and jumps towards him. 

He dodges easily, as he could see her attack coming. 

'Fuck...concentrate Sarada' as he grabs her right arm and activates his sharingan "It's time to tame you a little bit sweetie" he grins. Just as he is about to use a Genjutsu, she activates her eyes again and kicks him so hard in the stomach that he spits blood and falls to the ground. "You bitch..." 

"Not with me, honey" Sarada grins and covers him with Genjutsu herself and he stays lying down. Two more Uchiha come running towards her and both scream "Fire Style Jutsu" and their fireballs are extremely huge and Sarada has problems to escape them both. She jumps into the air and is attacked by the last two Uchihas at the same time, one grabs her by the hip and the other one holds a Kunai at her neck "Finish little one, give up" apparently they don't want to hurt her. 

"I guess that's what you were thinking or, mmhh.." Sarada activates her chidori in extreme speed and attacks the shinobi with the kunai and hurts his arm, so that he drops the kunai and goes down, but she doesn't kick him as hard in the back. She hurts the other one with her sword on his leg and he lets go of her, hitting a muscle so that he is unable to move too. 

'She channels lightning chakra into her arm?' Tobirama is impressed.

'Good, three down, two to go...the fire-breathers' The two run towards her from each side and try to surround her. 'Ok, time for some fun...' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Sarada flies through the hand signals so fast and seven clones are created. 

"How...she can't possibly..." Tobirama is currently choking on his water he drinks and is in shock.

"Ooh, so exciting, isn't it, Madara?" Hashirama is happy as a little child. 

Madara looks like one fighter after the other loses "Yes, very interesting..." Madara tries to understand why the stranger could be so good that she can take out his men so fast and smiles.

The two Uchiha stop and look surprised 'So many doubles? How does she do that?' All seven of them attack and the two shinobi have trouble dodging. 

When one of them doesn't pay attention, Sarada herself attacks and shouts "Great Fire Dragon Technique" and heats up the two shinobi asses.

The two are so shocked by this technique that they don't counter. One falls to the ground screaming. The other one escapes.

'Damn.....Too bad I would have got them both...' Sarada looks around to locate him. 

She discovers something near the ground and hits the ground so hard that there is a bang and a huge hole. 

The shinobi is hiding in the ground and jumps out injured 'She has discovered me...what is this brute force...'. Sarada doesn't stop and knocks him out. 

Madara has rarely seen a shinobi who could master the Great Fire Dragon Technique and is impressed. The brute strength is a little bit strange for him. 

He falls to the ground and that's it... 'I..I did it, I won'... Sarada could cry with joy. 

The audience screams and cheers, the girls jump up. 

'So she made it, really impressive...' Tobirama thinks. 

When the announcer yells "Won, Sarada Uchiha wins the tournament, congratulations", suddenly the injured Uchiha, who seems to be knocked out, jumps up and throws a fireball towards Sarada "You beast, I'm going to kill you!!!", Sarada evades in shock. 

However, it was not only the fireball that has now gone up, but a sword is hidden in the ball which now flies towards the grandstand, exactly in the direction of the girls and Yui. Sarada is in shock and her body reacts so fast that she moves so fast and throws herself in front of the girls. 

The audience is horrified and some scream. The announcer is completely shocked.

".....oh..ahhhhh..." the sword pierces Sarada's stomach and she looks with open eyes shocked at the now crying girls and then to where the sword is. 

Blood is running out uncontrolled and her heart is beating irregularly, also blood is running out of her mouth.

"Sarada..." Himawari and Yuina scream and cry, Yui holds the children back. "It's okay... it's okay..." Sarada can hardly keep her eyes open anymore. 

Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara are so shocked by the sight and in a split second they are next to Sarada who is now lying on the floor. All three look at the girls and probably think the same 'She wanted to protect the girls'. Sarada looks up and sees the horrified faces of the three Konoha founders 

'Mhh..funny..they look..sad?' She can hardly keep her eyes open. 

Madara looks into Sarada's bloody face and gets a strange feeling...is it hate, worry, anger? He can't explain it.

"...you there..." he says to the Uchiha shinobi "She has already won, but you attack her cowardly and risk innocent people...you are a disgrace to the Uchiha..." He activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and the Shinobi shouts and shakes until he falls motionless to the ground. 

Then he kneels down again next to Sarada, whose breathing becomes more and more difficult. 

"I...I uhh..." she can't speak anymore. 

"Tschh...stay calm, everything will be alright, please don't talk and don't move, I'm going to pull out the sword and start to heal you, Sarada" Hashirama says with a calming, warm voice, smiles and strokes her bloody streak from her face, he pulls out the sword quickly and starts to heal her. 

Sarada smiles 'Such a warm and sweet man...I'm so cold...' 

Tobirama looks critically at Hashirama and signals his concerns. He looks at Sarada and smiles for the first time and says "Hang in there...Sarada..." 

Sarada unfortunately only half notices this. She looks at Madara, he seems to have compassion with her and when she looks at him her tears come, she doesn't know why, as if they are connected. 

Her eyes become the Mangekyou form and she takes his hand and whispers, because she can't speak anymore... "Please...please take care of the girls...they...they are wonderful and strong!" she smiles and her hand falls to the ground. 

The girls start to cry uncontrolled and Tobirama puts them under a Genjutsu to calm them down. 

Madara ignores the screaming and looks at the hand that just touched him and the eyes that looked at him with such a deep sadness. 

'The Mangekyou...she got the Mangekyou' he looks down at Sarada and can't understand why she entrusts him with the children, to him of all people, a stranger...who is broken and doesn't understand the family concept anymore. He suddenly feels a deep feeling of sadness, which he can't describe. He is angry...so angry...he caresses Sarada's face.

'What have you done to me?'


	5. Is this the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada is mortally wounded. Will she make it? What happens to the girls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Hope you are all doing great!! So as promised I will upload the next chapter now, maybe a little bit shorter. I am suffering of health problems at the moment, so I hope I wrote a good chapter, because of my lack of concentration the last days. ;) Furthermore, I don't know when I will upload the next chapter, because of the pain killers I cannot think clearly to write XD Please comment if you like!! Enjoy!! :D

'What have you done to me?'

Madara tries to understand what he feels and looks away to Hashirama. 

Tobirama looks at the healing attempts of Hashirama and is visibly tense. "Brother, I don't think you can save her...she's already lost so much blood." 

Hashirama seems a little nervous and tries to close the wound 'Shit...I can't heal the wound completely and the blood loss is enormous...what should I do?' He tries to let more of his chakra flow. 

Meanwhile Yui holds the two unconscious girls in her arms and has a sad face 'Sarada...please child, you can do it. Don't give up your young life so easily, you're a fighter!'

Sarada is still unconscious and her heart is barely beating. Then suddenly "Her heart stopped beating..." Hashirama's eyes widened and he stopped moving. He's in shock. 

Tobirama hurries to feel Sarada's pulse "...yes" 

Yui starts to cry and embraces the girls in mourning. 

Madara wakes up from his stiffness and becomes panicky, whereby panic is an understatement "What do you mean??...Hashirama you can cure her, can't you? You are the best healer in the land of fire, you can cure her, can't you?" And he grabs Hashirama by the collar and shakes him. 

Why is he so crazy? Hashirama tries to understand Madara's tantrum, "I..." he is about to say something when the diamond on Sarada's forehead starts to shine and black lines come out of the diamond and wrap themselves around her whole body. As it does so, an enormous chakra radiates into her body and begins to close the wound and stop her blood loss. 

"What the hell kind of seal is that?" Tobirama leans over to Sarada and tries to analyse the process. 

Hashirama is so amazed that he just observes. 

Yui looks at Sarada's body 'I've never seen anything like this...incredible' 

Madara lets go of Hashirama and looks wordlessly at Sarada. When the wound is closed and the blood loss is stopped, the lines disappear and the diamond disappears on her forehead. 

Sarada slowly opens her eyes "hmmh...where am I? What happened?" She wants to get up, but she can't. Just as she is about to collapse, Madara catches her and looks at her, but doesn't say anything. Sarada only now realizes "Who" is holding her in her arms and she turns all red 'Oh Madara Uchiha and he is carrying me...uh what should I do, I don't want him to carry me, how embarrassing...' "Hm...thanks..." She doesn't dare to look at him and looks at the floor. 

Yui becomes active again and says "Sarada, thank God you're alive!" and cries. Sarada smiles and looks at Yui and the girls 'So they were put under a Genjutsu...it was probably better that way...' "I'm really tired..." Sarada says quietly as she is completely exhausted. 

Hashirama comes to her and Madara "Sarada, good that you are alive...I thought we had lost you", Hashirama strokes her cheek and smiles. 

Tobirama suddenly stands on the other side and looks at Hashirama "She should be taken to the hospital...until she is fully recovered!" 

Sarada gets more and more red and panicky 'What are they all doing here? You are all very close...haven't you ever heard of distance?...probably not...' 

"Yes, you are right, Madara please take her there." Hashirama smiles and looks at Madara. 

He just nods and holds Sarada a little tighter and is about to leave when ... "Please...uh wait I can walk by myself and what about the girls?" Sarada looks over Madara's shoulder to Yui. 

"Sarada don't worry, I'll look after them until you've recovered" laughs Yui and waves.

"I'll get rid of the Genjutsu right away..." Tobirama looks at Sarada and walks towards the girls. As he walks past Sarada she grabs his shoulder and says "...thank you very much for calming them down" while she smiles at him honestly. Tobirama is briefly shocked by such kindness, but smiles back slightly "It was better that way." 

Madara suddenly has a stabbing feeling in his breast when he sees her smiling at Tobirama, he doesn't like that she touched him.

Hashirama is relieved that Sarada has survived and says "Oh Sarada, when you are healthy again you will get your bonus" and grins. 

Sarada has to laugh "There you go!" 

Madara grabs Sarada once more under her legs and disappears. He jumps from roof to roof and Sarada is obviously uncomfortable, but she clings to him tighter when she has the feeling that he will drop her. But he would never let her fall. He says nothing the whole way. She tries to look at him 'Why does he care? Funny, I thought I could feel him grieving for me when I was unconscious. She looks closer at him '...he's really special, kind of handsome and wild...' 

Madara notices that she looks at him and looks down at her, her eyes meet. 

Sarada is embarrassed, but she smiles at him and says "Thank you...you can put me down" 

Madara smiles briefly and says only "No...you are still badly hurt..." and looks away again. 

Sarada has a warm feeling in her stomach 'He is really special...' "Then...thank you" She looks up at him and wraps her arms tighter around his neck. She puts her face into his hair with tiredness and falls asleep.

Madara doesn't let it show, but he is shocked and nervous at the same time. He finds this position of hers reassuring and also has a warm feeling in his stomach. He wishes that she will never let go of him, so he slows down his pace towards the hospital.

Meanwhile Tobirama and Hashirama are back in the Hokage Tower and discuss the events. "This seal...it healed her wound as if it had never been there...amazing" Hashirama tries to understand this technique. 

"...Right, I need to know more about that" Tobirama sits thoughtfully by the window and analyzes the situation

"Hey Tobi, did you see how Madara looked at Sarada and how crazy he was worried about her??? I bet he likes her or he knows her from somewhere..Interesting, isn't it?" Hashirama is delighted with the idea of setting up his friend. 

"...I don't care" Tobirama says in an annoyed tone and turns away. 

Hashirama immediately notices the change of mood of his brother and that Tobirama slightly twitched and became nervous. "Or uh...could it be that you find her interesting? mhh. Tobi????" he laughs and pats Tobirama on the shoulder. 

He looks at him with a murderer's face "Bullshit...don't be stupid...never, not with an Uchiha", then he leaves the room angry 

'So there you go...' Hashirama grins and looks out of the window towards the hospital, where he will drop by later. 

When Madara arrives at the hospital, he is greeted by an elderly Senju woman, who is a kind of nurse. He carefully places Sarada in a hospital bed and just stares at her. The nurse wants to know Sarada's situation and examine her. 

When Madara still shows no sign of moving, the Senju clears her throat and says "Madara-sama I would like to examine the young lady. What is her name? Age? What are her wounds?"

Madara wakes up from his trance state, he makes room and just nods "Her name is Sarada...Sarada Uchiha (the name Uchiha sounds strange to him, since he doesn't know Sarada as Uchiha or with any other name), the age I don't know, probably between 18 and 22 years. She has got a katana in the upper half of her belly. Hashirama quickly removed it and started to heal her." 

"mmhh...amazing...very interesting..." says the Senju nurse quietly while examining Sarada. 

Madara, who overheard her thought process, asks "How? What do you mean?" 

"There's not even a wound or a scar of any kind... no visible damage, organs seem to be unaffected... I didn't know our Lord Hashirama could heal so well" 

Madara just says "Mhmm..." and thinks 'That wasn't his work either, it was her seal that did that...' 

A few hours after Madara makes sure Sarada is okay, he leaves the building and heads home. He now has to do some research to find out her identity. He'd better start with the children and question them. He turns around and makes his way to the old lady Yui. 

Hashirama and Tobirama also visit Sarada and are reassured that she is in good condition. Hashirama leaves the room and talks to the old Senju lady. Tobirama stays a little longer and watches Sarada's sleeping form.

'Who are you? An Uchiha? How come I've never seen you before? Madara doesn't seem to know you either...' Tobirama usually always has an answer for questions or a solution, but this time he has no clue.

'I think the best thing is to question the two girls until Sarada wakes up.'

He leaves the building and walks to the shopping street where Yui has her shop.

Meanwhile, in the future

Naruto is about to leave the Hokage Tower when he meets Konohamaru.

"...Naruto, I'll help you. After all, Sarada is my student, and Himawari is like a little sister to me!" Konohamaru is blocking Naruto's path. 

"Thank Konohamaru for your help. I will hold a meeting so that our allies will look to us all to find the children." Both leave the room and prepare for a search that will be impossible. 

However, neither of them knows this yet....


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada's in the hospital, the girls are with Yui. What's happening to them? What will they do next? Will they find a way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D Hope you are all doing well and that you will stay healthy!! As already mentioned I try to write the chapters even if I am not completely healthy yet. Hope you will like the chapter and if you have a wish how the story should go, please comment ;)

Sarada wakes up in the hospital 'mmmh where am I?' and notices that she is in some kind of hospital. 

"What the...oh no" Sarada remembers everything and jumps out of he bed hastily.

Just as she is about to escape, Hashirama and the Senju nurse come into the room "Ohhhh Sarada you are awake, how nice!" he greets Sarada friendly. 

The nurse grabs Sarada's arm "Young lady, you are not quite well yet, please...lie down again" 

Sarada who is about to protest suddenly realizes that she is wearing only a kind of shirt and turns bright red. 

Hashirama's look goes to her long white legs and he gets a red face. He quickly turns away "Sarada, please lie back down..." 

"I'm sorry..." Sarada gets back into bed and puts the blanket over her. 

"How are you?" asks Hashirama and sits on the edge of her bed.

"...thanks I'm much better, I'm just a little dizzy." Sarada looks a little worried at Hashirama "Are the girls all right?" 

Hashirama who only now recognizes her worried face says "Yes they are very well. I am sure Yui will take good care of them, especially with food and conversation" he laughs. 

'Oh he seems to know Yui very well...' Sarada takes Hashirama's hand and presses it "Thank you again" while she smiles gently at him. 

The nurse does some more tests "Lady Sarada, you may leave the hospital tomorrow" she smiles and leaves the room. 

Hashirama gets ready to leave "Sarada, when you are released tomorrow, I will come to pick you up and you will get your bonus... and oh,uhh, I think Madara and Tobirama will be happy to see you too" he grins stupidly and leaves the room. 

'I don't care what they think and why should they be happy? I don't know them at all' Sarada pulls her blanket over her head and curses when she notices all the needles in her arm 'Great, I feel just like in mummys care here...complete medical check here'. 

Sarada tries to sleep 'Shit I can't sleep...I've been sleeping enough lately anyway. What kind of story are we telling Hashirama and the others now? I hadn't thought about that before......and I hadn't discussed it with the girls either. We can't tell them that we're from the future. But how do I explain my Sharingan? This Madara seems too smart to swallow a lie...oh ...I hope the girls don't give themselves away...' Sarada is too frustrated to fall asleep. 

Meanwhile at Yui's home

"Oh children, you have an appetite. Eat as much as you want. I love to cook" Yui is happy that she can take care of the girls 

"You know... I lost both my sons and husband early in the war so I never had any grandchildren and have been alone ever since" she gets very sad. 

Himawari who takes her hand says "Please don't be sad, we are here now and we can take care of you. We're strong!"

"Oh thank you dear, have you lost your parents or why are you traveling with your auntie? She'll take good care of you." 

"We..." Just as Himawari is about to start her sentence, there's a loud argument outside the door. 

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? Don't make me ask you again!" Tobirama is extremely aggressive. 

"Get out of here or I'll roast you with my fire!" Madara screams back just as annoyed. 

Yui and the girls go outside. "Oh, my Lords Tobirama and Madara, what can I do for you?" 

Tobirama who first pulls himself together "Excuse me, Lady Yui, I just wanted to inquire about the welfare of the young girls."

"So did I!" Madara pushes past Tobirama and pushes him aside. 

Himawari and then Yuina have to laugh, making Tobirama and Madara look stunned. 

"Hello my name is Himawari Uzumaki, but you can call me Hima and this is my friend Yuina Itomaki" Himawari laughs and Yuina bows silently. The girls have absolutely no idea how to behave and that they shouldn't give their real names. 

Yui laughs "Such sweet girls, aren't they Lord Tobirama and Lord Madara?"

Madara who is just trying to understand such a sweet, but very brave behaviour in relation to the address of both adults says only "mh...". 

Tobirama who listened carefully "Uzumaki? You are an Uzumaki? 'Who are your parents? Who is Sarada for you?" bombarded Himawari with questions and didn't even notice that Yuina was hiding from fear.

Funnily enough, she hides behind Madara and only her head looks past behind his body. Yui starts to laugh and Madara is annoyed, but doesn't push the girl away. 

All of a sudden you hear Hashirama laughing, who has gotten everything. He bends down to Yuina and strokes her head "Tobi don't scare the girls" and looks up to Madara, who seems to be annoyed and has to serve as a human shield. 

"Himawari is your name, isn't it?" Hashirama asks. Hima nods. Hashirama takes a step towards Himawari "You are an Uzumaki, aren't you? Who are your parents, my child?" 

Himawari who answers directly without thinking can act very well "I...mmhhh...I, my parents have died. I don't really know them. Yuina doesn't have parents anymore either. Sarada saved us and has been looking after us ever since. She's like our aunt or even big sister!" She starts crying and so does Yuina. The two girls are really good actors. 

And the three shinobi are touched and show their compassion. Even Madara, since he knows what it means to lose his whole family. 

"Shhh not to be sad, it's okay. I bet Sarada will take good care of you, right?" Hashirama asks. 

"She is the best and the strongest!" Hima and also the quiet Yuina call out at once. 

Yui smiles in the background. "I think so too" smiles Hashirama. 

Tobirama looking at the two girls "Brother, I don't think the two girls should be alone with Sarada. It is much too dangerous for children and a young woman to be alone, even though Sarada is a capable Kunoichi. Besides, Himawari here is an Uzumaki, so it's even more dangerous to leave her alone, even if she doesn't have the red hair characteristic." 

"Sarada also has the Sharingan, which makes her a target," Madara adds thoughtfully. 

"Oh yeah, Madara, do you know Sarada? You seemed to know her???mmmhhh..." Hashirama has to stop laughing when he sees Madara's face. 

Tobirama's chakra reveals that he too is stressed by the question and looks at Madara. 

"No, I do not know her. I still have to ask where she comes from and why she has the Sharingan!" 

"Well I can only say that her long creamy legs don't have old scars, so she's a good fighter who could avoid scars." Hashirama who said that on purpose is waiting for the reaction of the other two.

"Wait.....whatttttt????????" Madara and Tobirama yell at the same time. 

Yui laughs 'Oh, apparently Sarada has two suitors. This is gonna be interesting!"

Then all three say goodbye to Yui and the girls and promise to pick up the girls the next day to pick up Sarada from the hospital. Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara have to think what to do with the three girls. 

The next day in hospital

"My girlsssss..." Sarada jumps to the girls and hugs them "I thought I'd never see you again!" 

At the same time she wears a new kimono, because her clothes were covered in blood. 

Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara watch the hug and smile.

Especially Madara and Tobirama noticed Sarada's new, figure-fitting kimono. Tobirama looks away quickly. Madara's eyes memorize Sarada's figure, inconspicuously of course.

"Sarada, we'd like to invite you to dinner. And you'll get your bonus as promised," Hashirama grins and holds out a small, heavy chest full of gold pieces.

Sarada takes the chest from Hashirama and looks in "Oh, thank you very much, thank you very much! This is more than I can accept." 

Tobirama shrugs at the thought of all the money, but when Sarada smiles and looks at him, he calms down and gets a satisfied feeling. 

Madara who notices this, gets a stabbing feeling again and asks "Sarada are you better? How do you feel?" and tries to show a little more emotion. 

Sarada turns slightly red and looks Madara in the eyes and says "Thank you, I'm fine!" Thanks again for the uh...carry" and she looks away quickly. 

"Sarada now we can buy back mom's amulet!" Hima jumps around and rejoices. 

"Yes, Hima, let's do that!" Sarada is happy to keep her promise.

"Amulet?" Hashirama and Madara look at each other in surprise, but say nothing. 

Tobirama, who knows exactly what it's about, smiles and says 'Maybe I can help her...'

"Sarada, let's go" Hashirama says and they all leave the building together.

Madara is curious what the "interrogation" of Sarada will bring. 

Tobirama says a short goodbye "I'll be right back" and disappears at light speed. 

Sarada and the girls are led by Hashirama into a big hall. On the table are already some food. Yuina and Himawari are already very happy. 

'Funny, that would be something for Boruto...although there are no Hamburgers here, so probably not then' Sarada has to smile at the thought. 

Madara who notices this wonders what she was thinking about. 

"Here, Sarada here you can sit, there beside you the girls. Tobirama will surely be right here in time" Hashirama shows them where they can sit and sits down himself. 

Sarada is supposed to sit right next to Madara and Hashirama sits opposite with an empty seat (probably for Tobirama). The children sit next to Sarada. 

'Great, now I have to sit next to him...I hope he has better table manners than Boruto' Sarada looks slightly over at Madara who is talking to Hashirama. 

When he sees Sarada's gaze on him he looks at her. 

'Shit spotted' Sarada turns red and looks away quickly. 

Meanwhile Tobirama comes into the room and holds a small bag in his hand. He goes in Sarada's direction and stops by her. Sarada looks up at him in suspense. 

"This here...belongs to you, I think" he gives her the bag and she takes out Hima's amulet. 

"This is...how, how do...you know..." Sarada was about to ask Tobirama where he got the amulet when Hima runs to her and takes the amulet from her.

"My amulet, mamas' amulet, oh thank you Tobi-san" Hima runs to Tobi and hugs him, only his legs, because he is so tall. 

Sarada has to laugh, Hashirama looks puzzled and also starts to laugh, because Tobirama has turned all red. 

"It's alright...uhh..good" Tobirama briefly strokes the head of Hima and sits down next to Hashirama. 

"No seriously, thanks a lot Tobi." Sarada smiles and reaches over the table with difficulty (as the distance is very big) and squeezes his hand. 

Tobirama gets really embarrassed and does not know what to do with his hand, so he does nothing. And that she called him Tobi makes the situation even more embarrassing. But he just wanted to make the girls happy.

"We had to turn it in to the pawn shop to get money. The amulet belonged to Hima's mother, so again thank you Tobi". Sarada squeezes Tobirama's hand once more and sits down again. 

Madara who has noticed this, suddenly feels a strong hatred and jealousy, but doesn't try to show it. He clenches his fists under the table.

"I saw you exchange the amulet and when Himawari said that you can now redeem it again, I thought I would pick it up for you so that you don't have to redeem it with your money. After all, you'll probably still need the money. I know the owner, and he gave it to me." 

Tobirama lied about seeing Sarada and not about feeling her chakra and trying to find out who she is, but she doesn't need to know that either. 

Sarada smiles.

"Well, now that that's cleared up. Let's eat. Children eat as much as you want!" says Hashirama. 

Sarada and the girls start to eat and test all the food, including the ones that are served over and over again. Even though the food is cooked differently at this time, the three girls really enjoy it. 

"Thank you" Sarada says. 

But she cannot suspect that Hashirama and Madara planned to question her "inconspicuously" during the meal. 

But honestly, Sarada is much too smart for that, right?


	7. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada and the girls are stuck in the past. Can they overcome all obstacles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader :) Hope you are all healthy and fine. As promised I upload the next chapter today. I am going to have my right hand surgery on 25th June, so in this time I will try to upload new chapters, but I cannot promise, because I will not be able to use my hand ;))))) Hope you will like this chapter!!! Please comment.

While everyone is eating, Sarada notices that the three men want to say something, but don't really know how to begin. 

'Shit, I'd better start saying something before they ask something I shouldn't answer honestly', Sarada thinks about what she could ask to distract a conversation from herself and the girls. 

All of a sudden, Hima holds her stomach "Thank you for the food, I haven't eaten so well in a long time" and smiles. 

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Hashirama sees this as an opportunity to start the conversation and immediately asks directly "Surely you have been through a lot, haven't you, Sarada? Make yourself at home, you can stay as long as you want!" 

'And here we go...' Sarada smiles "Thank you for your generous offer, Hokage-sama. Yes, it hasn't been easy for us these past few weeks!" 

"Oh Sarada, you can call me Hashirama, I'm not getting used to the title Hokage." Hashirama laughs and scratches his head in embarrassment. 

"Hoka...Hashirama-sama, thank you very much. Although I admire the Hokage title and would like to become Hokage myself" Sarada looks so dreamy that she totally forgets that she is in the past. 

This statement leaves the three shinobi confused, with Tobirama asking tactlessly as always "Sarada... being the Hokage means not only having a title, but also a lot of responsibility. You already know that, don't you?" 

Sarada, who is blushing when she awakes from her daydream, turns to Tobirama and says seriously "Tobirama-sama, I am well aware that this is not only about a title, it is the task of a Hokage to put the well-being of the village first, if necessary over the own well-being and the well-being of the own family. Making decisions, no matter how neagtive, is also part of this. It is our actions that show who we are. We grow with our challenges." 

Sarada sobs a little, because from now on she has to start acting "...not only as Hokage, but also as Shinobi or normal citizen we have to overcome obstacles and losses..." 

Now a tear runs down her face. 

The two girls look sad, too, but they know that it's all about pure acting now, because they couldn't agree on anything before. Still, their sadness is real, as they miss their families. 

Sarada's normal Sharingan has even been activated, as she shows all her emotions. 

She looks at Madara and smiles slightly "We..I don't know my parents. I was delivered as a baby to a village further west. To normal farmers. They raised me without any shinobi training. When I got older and the village was attacked, my Sharingan showed up for the first time. I was so desperate, but at only 8 years old and still a girl I could not do anything. My father, as I called him, said to me shortly before he died that my eyes were my greatest treasure but also my greatest curse. That I shouldn't show them to anybody and that I should immediately try to escape to the Uchiha Clan, that they could protect me. Since they have those eyes, too." 

"My parents...they were just farmers...no shinobi...no landowners...no clan, but still they were robbed, raped and killed. My mother..." 

Sarada is crying freely now, holding her hand to her mouth. 

Hashirama is almost crying herself, Tobirama is just quiet and looks down and Madara...Madara who is looking into her eyes all the time feels pain, sadness and an indescribable rage as if it was his own family. Unconsciously his eyes are also activated. Although he can always control it. 

"My mother, who called me Sarada...she was not only raped...she was burned alive...I became so angry that I unconsciously created black flames that burned all attackers to ashes. Behind this I learned that this was an attack of the Uchiha, Amaterasu. Afterwards I packed my things and ran until I collapsed. By the way, I took the name Uchiha for the first time at the tournament." 

"When I woke up again, I had landed in Suna and a shinobi found me and brought me to his wife. She couldn't have children and took really good care of me. When they found out what happened and that I have the Sharingan, my second father...Sasuke...(Sarada said the name deliberately to put more emotion into the lie) told me to use my eyes to fight, but to be careful who sees me with them before they are stolen or I even get killed. He said it was too dangerous to go to the Uchiha Clan, because at that time the clan was still at war with the Senju Clan and this village, Konoha did not exist here."

"So he trained me in all areas, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu etc. When I was 18 years old, the village disowned me, because they thought I would bring bad luck on them. My mother had died of a rare disease and my father was killed, I still don't know the reason. They actually thought I had killed him and poisoned my mother

...I...the stranger with the red eyes of misfortune. That's when I first developed the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I was banished because no one dared to attack me. On my journey into the unknown I learned to use my eyes and also my techniques correctly. I first met Hima and then Yuina and so there were three of us...and when I heard about the tournament and the prize money, I saw the chance not only to win the money for us, but also to get to know the Uchiha Clan."

Sarada smiles and wipes away her tears and doesn't add anything to it because she doesn't know exactly what story the two girls told. "That's why I would like to become Hokage, not only to balance the village, but also to try to help the poorer, smaller villages!" 

All three men look shocked and amazed at Sarada, because they hadn't expected such wise words but also such negative experiences from such a young girl. 

Hashirama wiping away his own tears "...I see...thank you very much for telling us your story, Sarada. Also for taking care of the two girls who have no parents anymore, that is very brave of you!"

'Ah, ok, that's what the girls told them... well, that's about right, but we need to fine-tune it, I hope that's enough for today.' 

Sarada who is about to take a sip of water, only now notices that Madara is still looking at her.

'What...why is he looking at me so emotionally...' she blushes.

Madara, who is trying to control his emotions, deactivates his eyes and is about to look away when Sarada unconsciously grabs her hand to his heart.

'How..what..what am I doing here..oh never mind' she smiles at him and says "Thank you, thank you for listening and for understanding, I think you can understand me or not? You, whose eyes are like my eyes." 

Madara's eyes widen and he twitches slightly as no one touches him like that and especially not his heart/chest.

He wants to push her hand away reflexively, but holds it in place at the wrist "Sarada...if you need anything, we can help you. You're safe here, you're a clan member if you want too..."

He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say at all, so he just said whatever came to his mind, he wanted to appear friendly but not show too much emotion. 

'What is this feeling? Go away, leave me alone...but...please stay here so close to me...just a little longer' He is totally confused. 

Tobirama who somehow can't stand the sight says "Sarada, we've talked it over and we think it's too dangerous for a young woman like you and two children to be alone. So our offer is that you can stay here in the village. We'll give you a place to stay."

"What do you say, Sarada?" Hashirama laughs and looks at Sarada expectantly. 

Sarada who thinks about it takes her hand away from Madara's chest 'Actually it's very risky to be here, but on the other hand we have no choice...' "We'd love to, we'd love to accept or children?" Sarada laughs and looks relieved. The girls are happy too. 

"Well, that's settled then" Hashirama says to "Tobirama, if you would please show the young women their new accommodation...." 

Hashirama can't get any further because Madara interrupts him. "Hashirama, I think it would be quite good if Sarada would first live with us to learn more about her origins. I can offer her enough space!"

"...and the children?" Tobirama seemed more than annoyed 

...of course there's room for them too..." Madara was slightly annoyed that he should also take care of the children, he just wanted to be nice to Sarada and yes maybe....just maybe be near her.

"...well done, please accompany Madara ok?" Hashirama looks at Madara with a little grin, because he already thought that he wants to have her near. 

Madara looks at him with murderer thoughts. 

Tobirama is so angry inside 'Why should they join the Uchihas? Sarada may be an Uchiha, but her character doesn't resemble those cold-hearted idiots at all, and the children have no place there at all.' 

"Oh, okay, I'd love to" Sarada said and thinks 'Shit, Uchihas, I have to be careful...' 

All four, Madara and the three girls go wordlessly to the Uchiha compund and Madara shows them their rooms where they can live from now on. It's an unused, but still fully furnished side house of Madara's actual main house. Since he lives alone, he has plenty of space.

"Thank you Madara-sama, it's really very nice here" all three bow. 

Madara who is still confused in the last hours says only briefly "mhh...if you need something, let the maid know" then he leaves the room quickly. 

When he goes into the garden he thinks '...what the hell was I thinking?...Sarada...' he grabs his chest where Sarada's hand was 'Maybe I should open up more...' then he goes to the forest to train and to clear his head. 

In the meantime the girls try to settle in the rooms with the few things they have with them. 

Sarada, who is about to go to the bathroom, suddenly covers her eyes in pain and falls to the floor, the girls run towards her. 

"Sarada... what is it?" "Sarada?" The girls don't know what's going on.

"I...I'm in so much pain and I can't see properly...I" suddenly she gets a shock all over her body and shakes everywhere. 

A bright light flashes and she opens her eyes and realizes that she still can't see clearly.

But not only that... "Girls, I think we have got a huge problem...."

Sarada is sitting in the middle of the room of her new home, in her only original 12 years old body, with much too big clothes........


	8. And now.....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada's luck seems to have run out. How will the girls solve this problem? And most importantly... what will Madara say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader :D So I finished another chapter. I am writing with only one hand at the moment.XD Hope you will like it and that I have improved my writing a little bit ;) I will try to upload the next chapter this weekend. Please leave comments if you like!!! :D

..."Girls, I think we have got a huge problem...."

Sarada sits in the room and looks down at her body in total shock. After the bright light and her pain have stopped, she is back in her younger body.

'What the hell? What's going on?' she suppresses a scream. She doesn't understand why she has her old body back, but she is still in the past. 

"Sarada, it's ok, why are you back to normal?" Himawari bends down to her and Yuina stands next to her. 

"...I don't understand either... I may have my old body back, but why are we still in the past?"

The girls look at each other in silence because no one can explain the situation. 

Suddenly there's a knock at the door: "Lady Sarada, is there anything else I can do for you? My name is Hana and I'm your maid." 

Sarada gets panicky 'What am I going to do... she must not come in...' "It's ok Hana, we are just a little tired and want to rest a little. I'll call you as soon as we need anything!" Sarada is lucky her voice hasn't changed much. 

"Dinner will be served at 6:00 sharp. I'll pick you and the kids up then. Madara-sama will try to be there on time. So I recommend changing your clothes and dressing appropriately. I will choose the right clothes for you. I'll come back later." Then she'll disappear. 

"Shit, now we have even bigger problems. How are we going to explain to Madara and the others that I am really only 12 years old? They think we're crazy. We must find a solution quickly!"

"Maybe... maybe you can turn into your older self, so as long as we all eat together..." Yuina says. 

"Yes, I've thought about that, too. The only problem is that I don't know how long I can keep up the transformation and let's be honest, Madara and the other Hokages are no fools, they would know the trick immediately. Above all, I don't know what Madara's Sharingan can do!" 

Sarada sits on the bed and thinks 'We really have a big problem, we should never have agreed to come to the Uchiha compound. We're trapped here. Escape is impossible, especially here at Madara's house there are countless guards, simply impossible. I can't fight all of them at once in this body and the girls aren't much help either. Hima might be able to finish off some more fighters with her Byakugan, but we should still be lucky that Madara and Hashirama, oh and Tobirama are not around. Tobirama apparently can locate people and their chakra, because he's seen me at the pawnshop...that liar' 

"What do you think Sarada?" Himawari asks and sits down next to her on the bed. 

"Maybe I can transform myself until we're out of the village... We can leave a message and let Hana know that we're going to the forest to collect some herbs for medicine and then we'll leave!" 

"But why herbs?" Yuina asks puzzled.

"I learned some tricks from Mama on how to make medicine. Then we would have an excuse why we leave the village at short notice and they might let us go even if we don't come back. I think it's the only chance we have without them looking for us immediately." "Besides... we can still call Garuda outside the village, then we'd be able to escape even faster" 

Himawari thinks and says horrified "But Sarada, you've got your old body again, can you even call Garuda????" 

"...oh man, I totally forgot about that. And we can't really test if I could do that here in the garden...."

Sarada is getting very desperate now, since the plan won't work out like this. 

'...and what about the truth? Why are we here, how did this happen? I bet that...'. 

Suddenly Sarada gets up and runs to her things and searches them like a lunatic. 

"What are you doing?" Himawari and Yuina follow her.

"Girls, have you seen thhe scroll, the one that's probably the reason we're here in the past?" "...do you mean the one belonging to my brother?" Himawari asks. 

"Yes, right after I touched it, the pain started, and we ended up here in the past." 

"No I haven't, Yuina?" "No, neither did I!" 

"...too bad, I thought if we found it, we might be able to go home again..." 

In the future

Sasuke, who has heard of Sarada's disappearance, moves quickly through the narrow streets of Konoha. He wants to go to the place where a very bright light and an unusually strong chakra eruption is said to have taken place. 

Naruto, who has already searched the place, a few streets from his front door, has found nothing. 

When Sasuke arrives, he finds nothing special and interrogates some of the residents, but no one has seen anything, not a person, just a bright light. 

Sasuke wants to leave again when he too gets strong pain in his eyes. The pain is so strong that he goes down on his knees. 

When he opens his eyes again, he sees a scroll lying under a garbage can, exuding chakra. He picks up the scroll and notices that there is only one word on it: 

Hope

'Funny what does that mean? I sense Sarada was here... but what happened to her?' Sasuke's Mangekyou is automatically activated and the word hope suddenly becomes the word

Association

"What the...?" The word changes, but that's all that happens. Sasuke pockets the scroll and heads for Naruto.

Back in the past

Sarada, who is still thinking about how to get out of this risky situation, is now in severe pain for the second time and even falls over. 

She is already enveloped by a bright light again. She can't suppress her screams, because the pain becomes unbearable. Tears run down her face, tears mixed with blood. 

The girls try in panic to keep Sarada's mouth shut and calm her down.

In the meantime Madara enters his house sweaty and just wants to take a bath, but when he hears Sarada's screams and moaning he runs to her room and enters without even thinking of knocking. 

'Sarada....' he hurries as quickly as if his own life was in danger. 

The girls get so scared when he enters the room that they are stiff with shock. 

'Oh no, no, he mustn't see Sarada like that...' Himawari already has tears in his eyes. But when she looks down, she sees Sarada lying unconscious on the floor, but again in an adult body. 'What...' Himawari looks at the also shocked Yuina. 

Madara, who quickly takes Sarada's upper body in her arms, immediately shouts at the children "What the hell happened here? What happened to Sarada? Why did she scream like that? Were you attacked?.........answer me!!!" 

The two girls are now crying very hard as they are completely overwhelmed by the situation. 

"...no, it's...it's...it's ok, I just suddenly felt such strong pain, like a thousand swords piercing my eyes..." 

Sarada opens her eyes and looks painfully at Madara. She notices that she is back in her adult body '...at least he didn't see me in my original body...again I was lucky...' 

Madara who notices that Sarada's eyes have bled says softly "...Sarada...your eyes...has this happened before?" 

"...this is the second time, I can't control it" she says softly and tries to sit upright, but Madara doesn't let go.

"Sarada, its better...you rest and we'll talk later at dinner about what we can do about it ok?" he smiles at her timidly , 'Open..I should open more..shouldn't I?' he thinks. 

Sarada gets a warm, very nice feeling in her stomach 'Funny, this feeling again...what's wrong with me? Does it have something to do with him???..nonsense love is for dreamers, I don't have time for that...but if we are all allowed to live here, we should give something back, right???...'. 

Sarada smiles at him and strokes one of his black, wild streaks from his face "Thanks for everything you do for us here" and without thinking she kisses him on the cheek. 

'...my first kiss...ok not right...but still a kiss...' as she opens her eyes and looks up to him her breath stops. 

Never before she has seen so many emotions in somebody's eyes, first he looked a little bit shocked, maybe even a little bit shy, but then he smiles at her full with feeling (with a little red face)

"...no problem, if you need something, or even the girls need something, tell me and I will try to make it possible. I will help you and if you want to stay here, just stay here.....forever!" 

The last word he said so quietly that nobody should hear it, but Sarada heard it and she wanted to cry because she never expected such honesty of feelings from a stranger and above all she is very confused. 

He lets go of her and walks towards the door "Get some rest, we'll see you for dinner" then he disappears. 

Sarada, who is still like in a dream, only now notices that the crying girls have become grinning girls.

"Sarada ieehhhhhhhh disgusting, kissing..." the girls hold their hands in front of their faces and laugh. 

Sarada suddenly laughs "What's wrong with me?" "Girls, we have to think about what to do. I think in the near future we should try to disappear anyway. Who knows why and how long I'll have this body again, but I don't want to get into that situation again..." Sarada is determined, but her eyes betray her true feelings, sadness and uncertainty. 

Why did she kiss him? Why is everything so complicated? Why can't he be the emotionless shinobi as he is described? Why can't he just be cold to her? That would make everything so much easier..

Madara stands in front of his room door and for the first time in his life does not know what to think or feel. He holds his breath for a moment and when he breathes again, he smiles, he is happy. Hana, who just re-enters the property, sees his expression and is happy to see her master really happy for the first time in her life. 

What Sarada and the girls don't know is that just when Sasuke touched the scroll, an old curse was activated for the second time already and therefore Sarada got a grown-up body again in the same moment in the past. 

This curse is only activated on people with a Sharingan. It causes time to change in such a way that you get older until a certain age, but you are sent back in time at the same time as your body. But there can only be one person in the past. So Sarada has experienced the effects of the curse for the first time by being sent into the past and her body has changed as she got older. 

Sasuke did not end up in the past because there is already a Sharingan person (Sarada) in the past. Sasuke did not get older either, because he is already an adult. Himawari and Yuina were only brought into the past because they were right next to Sarada. When the curse loses its effect after some time, the body changes back to its original form and you are sent back into the future. 

But why did Sarada get her old body back, but was still in the past? The reason is simple....She first has to fulfill a task, only then she can return to the future with the girls. The moment Sasuke touched the role, he unconsciously transformed Sarada's body back into the adult form. 

Since she still has a task to fulfill....


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada was lucky once again that she was not caught. Will it stay that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader :D Hope you are all doing well!!! So I tried to upload a new chapter sooner and now....here I am ;))) The next one will be next Tuesday I guess, because then I will have a day off from work :) Hope you like it! Please comment if you like and stay healthy!!

*In the past*

"Mmm, what am I gonna wear?" Sarada sits in front of the countless outfits Hana has brought her for dinner. 

Himawari and Yuina have already chosen their kimonos and look at the jewellery that Madara provides Sarada with. "Ohhhh you should wear this!" Himawari is holding a short gold chain in his hands. 

The necklace is very simple, but very finely crafted. The pendant has the Uchiha symbol in strong colours. 

'Handmade...like everything else here at this time' Sarada thinks. She immediately likes the necklace, because she doesn't need anything noble. 'I've never been a fan of jewelry...' 

Sarada has found a matching kimono, which fits perfectly to the necklace. A red kimono with black butterflies. The border on the sleeves is embroidered in gold. Under the kimono she has a kind of short white nightdress. 'As security... in case the kimono opens...' Sarada smiles. She slips on her sandals and puts the chain on.

"Girls, what am I going to do with my hair?"

"Put it up!" Yuina blossoms on the fashion theme. She pulls up Sarada's hair and lets two strands of hair run around her face. Himawari takes both strands and twists them back and forth. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Sarada is slightly annoyed until she realizes what Hima's doing.

"There, now there are light curls inside!" Hima and Yuina are happy. 

Yuina takes a box from her bag, which Yui gave her. There's a kind of rouge inside, which can also be used for lips and cheeks. 

"This cream is from Yuina, she gave it to me. She made it herself. From different berries!" 

Sarada carefully checks the contents until she puts some of the cream on her lips and looks in a mirror. She doesn't recognize herself 

"Wow, thanks a lot!" The girls are thrilled. 

"But...you know I don't want to please anybody here, right?" Sarada looks at the girls. 

They just look at each other and laugh "If you say so...!" 

Sarada and the girls recount their story so there will not be mistakes at dinner. 

Hana brings the girls to a big hall, which is even bigger than Hashirama's.

'Wow, they all seem to be very wealthy here...' Sarada thinks. She doesn't notice that when they enter the hall, Madara is already sitting at the table. 

When he sees Sarada, he cannot take his eyes off her. 'So beautiful, she...' He was about to say something, but completely forgot that the children are still there. 

"Sarada, I'm glad you're better!... you... look good!" Before he can stop what he's thinking, he's already said it. He quickly looks somewhere else.

'Ohhh how embarrassing. I'm flattered he thinks I'm pretty, but how do you respond? What does he want to hear? Shit Sarada think...' Sarada, herself blushing, looks embarrassed at the floor and says "Thank you for inviting us Madara-sama and thank you for your compliment, I am honoured!" Sarada says nothing more and just stops. 

"...Sit down, dinner is about to be served!" Madara who now manages to look at Sarada again notices her red face.

'I wonder if she has a fever!' He knows absolutely nothing about feelings or romance. 

Sarada sits opposite to Madara and the two girls next to her. Dinner goes smoothly and no one knows what to say. 

Suddenly Madara asks "Sarada...would you like to accompany me tomorrow, to my falcons? The training starts again tomorrow and maybe...uhh...maybe you want to come and see them?" 

Sarada who has to check what he wants from her first, thinks 'Falcons?...uhhh..interesting, why not! Maybe I can find a way for us to get out of here!' 

"I'd love to see Madara-sama!" 

Sarada looks at Madara and laughs. 

Madara smiles and is happy that she said yes so quickly, normally the people are afraid of him. 

The two girls just grin at each other until when Sarada silences them with a death look and they prefer to eat quickly. 

"You know...I have Garuda...well Garuda is my incantation. I had him at the tournament. You may remember... so I... uhh..." Sarada can't find the right words. "...you're welcome to fly with me and Garuda for a spin... if you like..." 

Sarada looks embarrassed at Madara, whose fish is almost stuck in his throat. 

The girls almost choke themselves, too. 

"...so I...yes, I'd like that, why not..." Madara has to pull himself together to not look like a little girl in love. 

'Oh Sarada... why did you invite him? Maybe it was a stupid idea...' 

Later, after dinner, Hana comes into the hall. "Lady Sarada, Tobirama-sama is at the gate and would like to have a word with you." 

"Tobirama-sama, what does he want?" Sarada remains suspicious of him, although she is grateful for a few things he had done for the girls.

Madara only sees red when he hears the name "What's he doing here so late? Tell him to come back tomorrow! Now!" 

This outburst of emotion astonishes Sarada, although she has already noticed that he can freak out, too. What she doesn't know is that Madara is unconsciously jealous of Tobirama and therefore doesn't want him to see or speak to Sarada. Besides, he hates him anyway because of Izuna's death. 

Sarada, who resembles her mother, doesn't want to be told what to do by Madara, even though it is his home. 

"Madara-sama, please, I just want to hear what he has to say!" 

"No!!!" 

Sarada is so shocked that she angrily activates her Sharingan. 

"What do you mean, "no"? 

"I said no, I forbid it!" Madara, who has also activated his Sharingan, looks defiantly at Sarada.

Sarada is freaking out

"You... you have nothing to say to me, understand?" Sarada is furious

Madara, who sits there in shock, because he only knows Sarada's polite and partly shy way, suddenly says nothing more. 

Sarada lets Hana take her to the gate. 

When Tobirama sees Sarada, he has to look again, because he finds her really breathtaking. 

"Sarada...sorry for the late disturbance. I just wanted to check if you were okay and if you needed anything else?" Tobirama seems anxious, although he's usually so controlled. He notices that Sarada is upset.

"Tobirama-sama... I... thank you for visiting... it's just that..." Sarada is very weak emotionally right now because the whole situation is weighing on her and she is still a child. 

Sarada starts to cry unconsciously

Tobirama, who now becomes very angry, thinks that Madara has hurt Sarada somehow. "What's wrong Sarada? Is it Madara? What has he done? Sarada..." 

Tobirama takes Sarada's hand and smiles at her "Me, us, Hashirama and I are still here, we can help you!" 

"...no..it's ok. Madara is very nice and helpful, we just had a little fight and I was a little bit mean to him...but he wanted to forbid me to see you and...well I don't let him forbid me anything!" 

Now Sarada starts smiling again, thinking of her mother Sakura, who is as stubborn as she is. 

She squeezes Tobirama's hand

"...I see..." Tobirama is beside himself with rage. "I think you need some distraction. Will you go to the river with me tomorrow? I wanted to test a new technique. You can tell me what you think. Okay? The kids can come if they want..." 

Sarada who gets a positive feeling from this talk "Actually, I had a date with Madara... but... I'd rather spend the day with you and the girls!" Sarada laughs and squeezes Tobirama's hand. 

Tobirama whose heart couldn't beat faster is happy. "Okay, 10 o'clock at the river end, see you then and sleep well! And Sarada... as soon as anything is the matter, please come and see us immediately ok?" 

Sarada still waves "Ok, see you then and..uh, sleep well too!" 

Sarada is so relieved and in such a good mood that she didn't even notice how Madara was watching her. Even Tobirama didn't notice him because he was so carelessly distracted by Sarada. 

When Sarada enters the property and walks towards the girls in their rooms (as she now has absolutely no desire to see Madara's face), she is thrown with her back against the wall without warning and is pinned firmly there. 

Full of shock that she couldn't react so fast, she realizes that Madara is pressing her against the wall and has no intention to let go of her 

His eyes turn and he looks at her with so many emotions, hate, disappointment, anger...but also with something else 

"Madara-sama I...please let go, you're hurting me...I'm...I'm sorry ok?" Sarada is helpless and afraid, really afraid that he might hurt her 

Strangely enough, she can't defend herself against him. 'What's that? My body's not responding...'

"Sarada..." He pushes her harder against the wall and holds her wrists harder 

His head goes towards her neck until he grins and says "Sarada...you are sorry? YOU ARE SORRY?...mhhh interesting...since it's me who lets you and the girls live here...I give you some food and clothes...and yet...you disobey me...you don't obey me...what are you doing to me?...and then you smile at that damn Senju bastard and oh yes you hold hands and want to go with him...instead of me..."

"Madara listening..I" Sarada is getting more and more panicky and somehow trying to escape 

"Sarada... I..." Without any warning he kisses her on the lips with full force and uses his hands to hold her face

Sarada, who is now free, is so shocked that her eyes widen and she is unable to move

Madara kisses her with all her passion as if she was the most important thing in the world and at that moment she was for him too 

Sarada no longer understands the world, but she realizes how important she seems to him. But... she cannot get involved. She has a task. She must bring herself and the children back to the future. Besides, she is only 12 years old and does not know what she wants...does she? 

'Oh my God, that feels so good...' Sarada becomes active again, but decides to fight back 

She hits him with tears on her face "No..no..how could you? That was my first real kiss... and you just stole it. I'll never forgive you for that!" 

She quickly makes a few finger gestures and disappears

Madara who just stands there in shock, only now realizes what he has done 'What..what have I done? I threatened Sarada, I insulted her, I pushed her to kiss her... I... I don't know what was wrong with me... I... best I stay away from her...' He is full of grief and guilt. 

Sarada who is now standing outside her room is extremely upset. She can't control her feelings. Suddenly a word flashes before her eyes and she reads 

Association

As if in a trance, but with full determination, she runs back to Madara, who has only just started moving, and jumps on him and kisses him as emotionally as he kisses her. 

She takes the visibly confused Madara in her arms and presses him slightly against the wall. It's as if she can't get enough of him. 

Although Sarada has no kissing experience she gives her best 

Madara also takes her in his arms and presses her against himself possessively. He enjoys kissing her and never lets go. When his tongue asks to enter, Sarada opens her mouth and kisses him even deeper. 

She is like in a trance state and strokes his head at the same time. "Madara... I'm... I'm sorry. I need you..." Sarada acts on her instincts and hides everything 

She keeps kissing him. Both of them activate the Sharingan and they forget the time around them 

Madara stops for a moment and smiles and strokes Sarada's cheek and looks into her eyes 

"...I love you!"


	10. Solution???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara kissed sarada full of emotion, but what does she feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody :D So that will be my last chapter before my hand surgery. I think I am going to upload the next chapter at the beginning of July. Hope you will stay tuned what happened next. Please comment if you like :) Wish you a nice and healthy day ;)

"...I love you!"

Sarada suddenly feels a sharp pain, as if she's been hit in the head. Slowly she opens her eyes and sees how Madara looks at her full of emotion and love. Suddenly she realizes the situation she is in

'What ..what's going on here?..why is he kissing me..wait..oh my God why am I kissing Madara?????..I think he said 'I love you'..shit..what am I going to do now...'. 

Sarada is getting panicky and anxious again. First of all she doesn't know what she is doing here with Madara and can't remember how she got back to him, even though she just left. 

Madara seems to be a bit nervous, as he is still waiting for Sarada's reaction. 

'He is surely waiting for some reaction from me...I can't tell him that I kissed him in trance and threw myself at his neck...but if I push him away again, who knows what he will do to me...he is unpredictable...'

"Madara...I..." 

Sarada suddenly becomes shy and red, because now she doesn't know how to react at all. But this behaviour is positive, because he thinks that she is just too shy to express herself and therefore doesn't answer directly. He does not even notice that she actually only wants to get away from him. 

Madara who is still holding her 'She's so cute, she doesn't dare to say anything...' only chuckles and is about to say something when Hana drops a jug of water out of shock and apologizes 

"Ma...Lord Madara...I apologize a lot...I didn't want to disturb you..." while she bows and quickly picks up the shards as good as she can and disappears quickly with a red head. 

"Hmm...looks like we had a spectator...for...let's call it our feelings for each other" he says and strokes her cheeks, her neck and his hand lifts the chain which Sarada is wearing.

Sarada is getting more and more uncomfortable and she just wants to leave 'Should I just kick him in the balls? Even the toughest shinobi will surely fall over.' Sarada thinks up the best strategies.

"...you're wearing the jewellery I gave you very nicely. It suits you perfectly!" 

He strokes his finger over the Uchiha symbol and smiles "You know...my family, parents, brother are all dead,... I only know how to live in a big family That's why...I want to have a big family later on...as soon as possible" he smiles at Sarada again but doesn't say anything else.

'Oh shit...I have to leave here as soon as possible...he is already talking about having children. Please Earth swallow me here and now...' Sarada thinks and decides to get out of the situation quickly... at least for tonight. 

She takes her courage together, which is much more difficult now that she is completely herself again. She bends over and kisses Madara on the lips for a moment, looking at him dreamily (even if she doesn't mean it that way at this moment) 

Madara who wants more and tries to deepen the kiss is slowed down by Sarada's words "I'd like that too!" She smiles and takes him in her arms. "I'm very tired, I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok? Sleep well." 

She kisses him again on the lips and walks back towards her room. 

Madara, who is in a dreamy mode, wakes up "See you tomorrow, sleep well!" He smiles and touches his lips. He can't believe what happened back there. 

'She...Sarada wants a family...with me?!' Madara who had to suppress his feelings all his life and always experienced only negative feelings is the happiest person on the planet at this moment. He completely ignores the fact that Sarada didn't say she loved him too. But for him her statement about a life together is enough. 

At the same moment, the unhappiest person on the planet: Sarada

She is completely confused and doesn't know how to get them all out of this situation. The panic is getting bigger and bigger and she just can't fall asleep, which the two girls also notice. 

Sarada sits down on her bed, takes a deep breath and decides to tell the girls about her encounter with Madara. She also mentions how she felt in trance. 

Himawari thinks "Trance?"

"Yes... I wasn't myself at all, as if I were a stranger. Besides, I felt that I couldn't live without Madara...that was very scary! Oh and just before that I saw the word Association flashing before my eyes." Sarada is very tired and would love to sleep and wake up in the morning and the whole theatre would have been just a dream. 

Yuina sits down on the bed with Sarada "Association...maybe this is a message for you to come together with Madara" 

"Oh nonsense...don't talk such nonsense" Sarada turns slightly red "We come from a different time...besides I am still very young...and I miss our families and friends" 

Sarada gets up from the bed "I think we have to find a solution how to get out of here really fast. Since Madara is going to be very affectionate now, I think it's almost impossible that he'll let us go anywhere alone or even more impossible to escape" 

Yuina says "Unless you or he automatically move away from each other...you have a date with Tobirama tomorrow, right? " Yuina grins devilishly Sarada who only now understands what Yuina is up to also grins 

"You said it...I'll go there too!" 

Himawari asks thoughtfully "But how will you convince Madara of that? I don't think he'll let you go...especially after your last encounter" Himawari blushes and looks at the ground. 

"Let me worry about that..." Sarada is optimistic, now that she has a goal in mind again. 

After the girls have gone back to sleep Sarada still lies awake 'mmhh...Tobirama has really helped us already, the gesture with Hima's necklace alone was very nice...I don't want to take advantage of him, but I guess I have no other choice if I want to escape from Madara...'. 

Sarada is falling asleep a bit uncertain

In the morning at breakfast

Sarada and the girls enter the dining room. There is no sign of Madara for miles 

'Oh maybe we'll finally get lucky' Sarada thinks to herself until Hana enters the dining room. 

"Lord Madara will be here in a few minutes, please take a seat" and she smiles at Sarada. Sarada, who remembers that Hana saw everything last night, is suddenly very annoyed. 

'Damn it, I seem to be reminded of this embarrassing situation everywhere...' 

Then Madara enters the room and smiles as his eyes find Sarada's eyes. 

Sarada suddenly becomes aware of how she kissed him and quickly looks down at the floor. 

After Madara has sat down "Sarada, I just had a conversation with Hashirama. Unfortunately I have to cancel our date today, but we'll make up for that tomorrow. We have to organise some for the village today, so I probably won't be back until evening." 

He's drinking some of his tea and waiting for Sarada's reply. 

'Jackpot...well then I can plan better' Sarada could be jumping for joy. 

"Madara-sama, of course I understand. Tomorrow will be a special day. At least then I'll have something to look forward to!" 

Sarada is so happy about the chance to push her escape plan forward that she can act so well and use her positive emotions to make Madara feel that she's really looking forward to it. 

Madara who is very happy with the answer "Wonderful, then we'll stick with tomorrow. I...am very much looking forward to spending the day with you and when we are here amongst ourselves, feel free to call me Madara and leave out the sama!" He smiles at Sarada and they finish breakfast until Madara says goodbye and leaves. 

'Great...the show is about to start...' Sarada gets up and says to the girls "Well, now that Madara is gone, I'll be off to Tobirama. It's almost 10 o'clock." 

Himawari who seems a bit nervous "But Sarada, if Madara finds out about this, what will happen?" 

"Don't worry, that's the plan...he should be so angry or frustrated that he will not have feelings for me anymore" 

The girls go back to their room and Sarada makes her way to the exit of the estate, as already suspected, two guards stand in her way 

"Wait, Lady Sarada, where are you going alone?"

"I have an appointment with Lord Tobirama, is there any problem with that?" 

The guards look at each other "We have orders not to let you out of our sight, please do not leave the premises!" 

"I don't think there's any problem letting me go on an appointment as important as meeting someone as important as Lord Tobirama. To make sure you don't let me out of your sight, you or one of you can accompany me to the meeting place. That way you won't lose sight of me!" Sarada smiles sweetly. 

The guards think, "Okay, Shinji, you go with her. I'll stay here." The Uchiha guard nods and accompanies Sarada

'Not ideal... but at least this way I can get to Tobirama...' 

When Sarada comes near the river, she immediately perceives Tobirama 'What an exceptionally strong chakra...I've never noticed it before...I never paid attention to it with Madara either...'

Sarada greets Tobirama friendly "Hello Tobirama-sama, thank you for inviting me!" 

When Tobirama wants to greet Sarada, he notices the Uchiha Guard accompanying her. He also notices how uncomfortable Sarada feels when she sees that Tobirama absolutely doesn't want to see that guard here. 

Tobirama nods at Sarada with a hint of a smile, but turns directly to the guard "To what do I owe the honour? Why the hell does Madara think he can send one of his guards to me here..." 

The guard gets visibly nervous and doesn't know what to say. 

Sarada steps in "It's all right Tobirama-sama, Madara won't let me out of his sight and so that I could leave at all, I offered that a guard accompany me." 

Tobirama, realising Sarada is only telling half the truth, says "I don't care what Madara wants, Lady Sarada is in my company now. I will not tolerate guards here, especially no Uchiha guards!" 

The guard, who is now so scared, just nods briefly and then leaves very quickly. 

Sarada breathes out " Thank you, Tobirama-sama!" 

Tobirama turns to her "Sarada...please tell me the full truth...why was the guard with you?" 

Sarada who is obviously nervous now that Tobirama can be very intimidating

"To be honest, Madara-sama doesn't know that I came here. We had a big fight and he forbade me. So I came here in secret. The guard only came so that I could leave the manor at all. " 

Sarada seems visibly tense 'Was it wise to tell him the truth...'

Tobirama whose chakra obviously reveals that he is very angry, says "Sarada, I told you to come to us when you are not treated well or you are afraid. But you're here now... I promise you we'll find a solution, ok?" He smiles at her. 

"Thank you, Tobirama-sama!" 

"You can call me Tobirama when we're alone." 

"Okay, Tobirama. Oh, why don't you join Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama in planning today?" 

Tobirama turns to the river "Madara and I, we don't like each other much. Today's meeting is not that important. I'm sure my brother will make it on his own!"

Sarada has to laugh out loud "Yes, I've noticed that you don't like each other either!" 

Tobirama turns back to Sarada "I killed his little brother in the war, he was the last member of his family...he hates me ever since!" 

Sarada, who didn't know this information yet, swallows first, but then puts her hand on his shoulder "Tobirama, it was war...you couldn't help it! 

Tobirama who looks Sarada in the eyes just says "Thank you...for your understanding!" thinking 

'Sarada is very different from Madara, she will never be so full of hate...'

At the same moment Yui comes along, who wears a few fabrics for her shop on her back. When she recognizes Sarada and sees Tobirama looking and smiling at Sarada, she smiles 'Oh Sarada, how nice for you...apparently Lord Tobirama has feelings for you. A strong man for you...' 

Yui doesn't want to disturb the two of them and sets off again.

Madara, who after two hours is no longer interested in listening to Hashirama's ideas, needs a break and decides to spend his break with Sarada. 

To get to his estate faster he takes a shortcut past the river and almost tips over when he sees Sarada and Tobirama laughing together on the riverbank. 

At this moment all emotions are released simultaneously on him, he is so full of anger, rage and betrayal that he can no longer control himself. He activates his Mangekyou 

'Sarada...how can you betray me like this...you will pay for it...!"


	11. To think of the one you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada is observed, how will it continue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey:) Finally I am back. My right hand is doing well after the surgery (ok better ;) )and I tried to continue this story. So please be honest with me and leave comments :D I am trying to upload fast, but I am going to have my vacations next week too, so I have to see when I am able to upload the next chapter the next time :) Hope you enjoy!!!

Sarada sits on the riverbank and watches Tobirama concentrate to show her a new jutsu. Sarada has to pull herself together not to laugh. Tobirama's facial expression and his white fur around his neck look too funny. 

Tobirama notices that Sarada is distracted and asks somewhat annoyed "Sarada, what is it? Are you even watching me?" 

Sarada looks at him and starts laughing "Excuse me Tobirama, but you look like an angry sheep when you concentrate!"

Tobirama looks a little puzzled at Sarada "Sheep?" and smiles. 

It's funny, normally he would not smile at such a stupid remark. He enjoys the time, free from war, but also the meeting with Sarada. 

She seems to be a relaxed, loving young woman. She takes care of the girls, although she has no home anymore. She knows what responsibility is, which he can't exactly say about his brother. 

Tobirama sighs and walks towards Sarada and sits down beside her in the grass. 

Sarada smiles at him. 

The two don't realize that they are being watched by Madara. Madara, who has to control himself absolutely to keep a low profile, continues to watch them. 

Tobirama looks at the river "Sarada...what is your goal? I mean, what do you wish for your future?" 

Sarada, who is about to answer, suddenly has the feeling of being watched, she senses a dark chakra, which is full of hate. 

'Oh no, is this Madara's chakra? It can't be, he is at a meeting? but I feel that he is here. Shit, he seems angry that I'm with Tobirama. It seems that I have some kind of connection to his chakra... I have to do something...' 

Sarada looks seriously at Tobirama, knowing that Madara hears her say "To be honest, I would like to stay with the girls here in Konoha. I love this village. Madara-sama is really nice to us and he gives us a home, I...like him a lot!" Sarada is a bit sad because she thinks Tobirama is disappointed now as it seems she prefers Madara over him. But to avoid the danger of an angry Madara, she hopes that Madara heard what she said. 

Tobirama, who is a bit shocked, relaxes again and pretends that he doesn't care that Sarada likes Madara 

Sarada notices the change in mood "Oh I'm sorry...I like you and Hashirama-sama very much too! Please don't be mad!" 

Tobirama turns to Sarada "I'm glad that you feel at home here!" 

Sarada sighs 'Great, apparently I've upset him now...the plan has to be changed...and without the men...' 

Madara who read every word from Sarada's lips is visibly relieved and deactivates his eyes 'Sarada...I must have been wrong about you. I am very important to you and you didn't betray me...' he grins 'Well Tobirama...you were unlucky, serves you right, Sarada belongs to me and me alone...' 

Madara is on his way home when he sees Tobirama saying goodbye to Sarada 

Tobirama says "Sarada I have to get back, thanks for meeting you, it was very...enlightening", but he doesn't try to show how he feels 

Sarada who knows she messed up says "Tobirama, thanks for the nice morning...even though it's over so quickly!" smiling at Tobirama with an honest smile 

Tobirama quickly turns around so he doesn't have to see her beautiful smile, and makes a few hand signals "See you...Sarada" then he's gone 

Sarada still looks at the riverbank and wishes she was back in her time. 'Papa, Mama,...Boruto, Mitsuki, Konohamaru sensei, Chou Chou...what are you doing now?' 

In the future

Boruto jumps on a roof and sneezes 'Funny, somebody must be thinking about me...oh what do I think, I must find Hima and Sarada...'

In the past

Sarada arrives at the Uchiha Compound and it's only noon 'Well, every minute I have time, I can plan how to get back home...' She sees the girls laughing and that they are probably doing chakra exercises. She notices that Madara is standing with them and giving them exercices

When he notices Sarada, he turns to her and smiles 

Sarada is visibly nervous and has to swallow first 'Shit, why is he here already?..well he doesn't seem to be angry, but what do I tell him where I was? What did the girls tell him?' 

Sarada smiles and walks slowly towards him. 'I will hate myself for this..but I have to avoid that he asks questions...' She takes Madara in her arms and kisses him on the forehead 

Madara is totally baffled because he hadn't expected it. He returns the hug and kisses over her ear "Sarada...I missed you, where were you?" 

Sarada is annoyed that the distraction didn't work, but she enjoys the feeling of his kisses. She wants more all of a sudden and kisses him on the mouth 

The girls are distracted and don't notice the two of them 

'Funny...I want more...more...why is he giving me this feeling?' Sarada trembles slightly 

Madara, who notices that Sarada is enjoying her time with him, is suddenly worried "Sarada, are you okay? You are trembling..." 

Sarada strokes his cheek "It's alright, maybe a little cold..I was with Tobirama-sama on the riverbank today..he wanted to show me his Jutsu, but it didn't work out..I even laughed at him!" 

Sarada knows that only the truth makes sense with Madara, and she really has to laugh when she thinks of Tobirama

Sarada looks deep into Madara's eyes "Please don't be mad, but I thought it was rude to cancel the meeting with him, besides I'm back and we can spend the day together" 

Sarada smiles and lets Madara go 'Funny, somehow I'm looking forward to spend the time with him...what's wrong...Sarada pull yourself together...these are just the hormones of your new adult body, nothing more...' 

Madara realizes that Sarada is absolutely honest and forgets his anger "I admit that I'm not thrilled that you met Tobirama, but you're with me now and that's what counts!"

He smiles and quickly kisses her on the mouth

"Come on, let's have a quick lunch with the girls and then you can show me your Garuda, I'm curious to see what he can do" 

Sarada grins "You better be nice to me or I'll push you off Garuda's back when he's flying!" 

Madara turns around "I want to see that..." and laughs 

'Did he laugh seriously just now? He never has...he looks really cute...' Sarada turns red. She quickly follows him

Meanwhile Tobirama is absolutely pissed off and disappointed 

'How can she only want to live with Madara? And like him too? Apparently he doesn't treat her very well either. I thought that we both would build a good relationship, but I guess I was wrong...Uchiha will always be Uchiha, even female...' 

After dinner, Sarada calls Garuda and jumps on his back

Madara grins and strokes Garuda "He's really big and has nice plumage" 

Sarada laughs heartily and stretches out her hand to him 

Madara smiles and takes her hand, together they fly off 

Sarada feels somehow liberated today and does not want to think about the worries, she laughs "Garuda, higher, higher...higher" 

Garuda makes a noise with his beak and flies higher and higher 

Madara is amazed and happy that Sarada is so happy. He enjoys the time with her and he loves the view when he looks down. He sits behind Sarada

Madara hesitates at first, but then puts his arm around her waist and pulls Sarada towards him 

Sarada tenses first, but then she puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Madara...thanks for everything!" 

Sarada is relaxed and falls asleep easily, because she hardly had any sleep the last nights 

Madara kisses her cheek "Sarada..." 

Sarada snuggles up to him and in her sleep she dreams of her home in her own time, but she also talks about a person she hasn't thought about until now, or rather didn't want to think about 

She is afraid to think about this person, but her subconscious has other plans

Sarada pinches her eyes and cries, she holds Madara firmly in her arms 

When Madara hears her words, he becomes furious with jealousy, but he also feels great pity for Sarada

"Kawaki... why aren't you here?"


	12. Sarada, what will you do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada and Madara get along very well together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader🤗 Hope you are all healthy and fine♥️Sorry for not updating that often🙈🙈Have so much to do🤗But I hope you all will like this chapter.Comments are welcome and if you like you can make suggestions/ideas🤗   
> *Naruto/Boruto and the characters don't belong to me*

"Kawaki...?" Sarada wakes up suddenly and is startled "What?..." 

Madara pulls her towards him "You fell asleep...." 

He seems a bit passive and his mood seems to have visibly deteriorated. 

Sarada notices that they are still sitting together on Garuda. 'Crap...did I do something wrong? Said something wrong? ...or...oh..did I mention Kawaki in my dream? Madara seems kind of upset...'

"Oh, Madara, sorry... I must be very tired..." Sarada takes Madara's hand and turns to him and smiles at him "Are you okay?...you seem a little...tense?" 

Madara presses Sarada's hand briefly and shakes his head. 

Sarada, as stubborn as she is, wants to solve the problem and continues asking "Madara...I had a dream from my past...a very bad memory...do you know this feeling?"

Sarada knows that she can probably calm him down with this statement, because she used the words   
'past' and 'badly'. 

Madara looks at her "Sometimes.... my past...my losses...haunt me..." he seems to be very vulnerable. 

Sarada has pity "Me too...there was a person who hurt me very much...but that's not important anymore..." 

Madara plays with her hand and strokes her fingers "Did you love him??...this Kawaki..." He doesn't look at her because he is afraid of her answer. 

Sarada smiles and laughs briefly and puts her other hand on his hand "No, but he was a good friend...he was complicated...and I thought it could be a feeling of love, but it wasn't!" 

Madara looked relieved to Sarada and asks her seriously "What do you think about me? About us?" 

Sarada is shocked for a moment because she doesn't know how to react. 'Lying, he would notice immediately, but would it be a lie? She definitely feels something, but can't say what it is.' 

"To be honest, I don't know what I feel...I think I am bad when it comes to love...because I have never felt it in this form before. I don't know if "I love you" is the right choice of words, but what I can say in any case is that I like you very much and I like to be near you....as if something attracts me to you..."

Sarada looks into Madara's eyes and is so amazed, she sees an honest warmth and love in them, so that she gets dizzy. 

Madara turns Sarada towards him so that they are face to face. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her with full love and honesty. 

Sarada is briefly shocked, but allows the kiss. She pulls him slightly by his hair towards her and returns the kiss. 

They have kissed a few times before, but this time there was a real feeling. 

Madara interrupts the kiss and looks into Sarada's eyes, who has activated the Sharingan out of pure nervousness.   
"You... your Sharingan has a really extraordinary pattern...it is perfect...just like you" he smiles at her lovingly.   
Sarada laughs "I think I like your shape better" together they laugh and make their way back with Garuda. 

*In the future* 

Kawaki stands at the river and looks into the distance. He has noticed that Sarada has disappeared.

'Where are you???.. Sarada' 

*Back in the past* 

Tobirama takes an evening walk and meets Yui. 

"Oh Lord Tobirama, I am pleased to see you. Is...Sarada with you by any chance? I have some nice kimonos for her and the girls." Yui bows and notices the visibly bad mood at the mention of Sarada's name. 

"No, she isn't... I haven't seen her..." 

Yui does not give up " Too bad..but please tell her my message as soon as you see Sarada." Yui bows and walks away 'Strange, they looked so familiar with each other at the river...' 

Sarada and Madara return to the main house and the girls greet her warmly "Sarada...Did you leave with Garuda?" Hima laughs and Sarada holds her in her arms 

"Yes, and of course he was great, wasn't he Madara?" 

Madara grins "yes, indeed....but..he is even more perfect to get very close to each other..isn't he Sarada?"   
Sarada gets extremely red and stutters "I don't know what you mean..." 

The girls grin at each other and Madara laughs heartily, he quickly gives Sarada a kiss 

"I have to discuss something in the council, just for a short time, I will be back in time for dinner." Then he disappears again. 

Back in her room. After she has closed the door, Sarada is already bombarded with questions 

"Sarada...what happened?? Do you know how to get home? When? Madara? What about Tobirama?Sarada  
...Saradaaaa?" 

Sarada snaps "Take it easy, I'm getting a headache! So to the first question, Madara and I flew with Garuda, no, I don't know how and when we'll come home by now and no, Tobirama will probably not come back for a while...". 

Hima suddenly starts to cry "We'll never get away from here...you only think about yourself and your crush Madara...and...you totally forget about us here." 

Then she runs out of the room

"Hima..please wait..." Sarada runs after her but can't find her. 

She asks one of the guards, "Did a little girl run by here?" The guard just shakes his head. 

'Hima...where are you?...You can't have disappeared...' 

Tobirama actually wanted to go home, the council meeting was absolutely negative, as no agreement could be reached. Suddenly he noticed a little girl sitting under a tree crying. 

'Isn't that one of Sarada's girls?'

Tobirama bends down to Hima 

"Hey little one, why are you crying? Why aren't you with Sarada at the Uchiha Mansion?" 

Hima looks at Tobirama and recognizes him. She sees her chance to contribute something to their homecoming. 

"Sarada..she's..I mean" 

Tobirama is getting impatient   
"What about her?" 

"Sarada is very unhappy at Madaras home, I think she's just staying there out of fear, she..I know she likes you very much..when Madara found out, he got very angry! I ...I'm afraid to stay there..." 

Tobirama's face is full of anger and he has problems to get himself under control. 

Hima thinks 'Sorry Sarada, but if you won't help us, I have to do something... even if it's a lie...'

Tobirama has calmed down again "Don't be afraid, I'll get you and Sarada out of there and you can live with us". 

Tobirama thinks about their date at the river after 'Sarada was afraid after all, probably to protect the children. She has been playing Madara's games long enough. This is over now!!... besides..she likes him,Tobirama..just like he likes her....so she is a good person...' 

Tobirama sees that Yui comes by again and gives Hima into her care. 

Outside it has started raining and the sun has already disappeared. 

Tobirama demands to speak to Sarada at the gate, Sarada, who has noticed that Tobirama is at the gate, runs directly to him..."Oh thank God,Tobirama, have you seen Himawari?"

Sarada is completely soaked, hair sticks to her face, she looks tired and automatically wants to put her non existent glasses back on her nose. She is absolutely exhausted and does not know what to do. 

"Sarada..." Tobirama takes Sarada's face in his hands, which leaves Sarada speechless, because Tobirama never seemed to be an open guy with touches. 

She puts her hands on his hands 

"Sarada....Himawari is safe..." 

"Safe?" Sarada doesn't understand what he means. 

"Sarada, take the other girl and come with me right now, you are not safe here...please come with me...away from Madara's influence...Himawari told me all,  
don't worry" 

Sarada who is so shocked that Tobirama wants to take her with him and that Hima, probably out of fear and defiance, told lies, she is speechless. 

Suddenly Madara blocks her field of vision and knocks Tobirama's hands away. His chakra has killer intent. He is very dangerous at this moment. 

"You dare to enter my property, to insult me and ..to kidnap my ..woman?" 

"You'd better leave quickly or I'll kill you right now, Senju bastard!!"


End file.
